Kim Possible New Dawn
by fieryfalcon
Summary: Begins where So the Drama leaves off. Kim and Ron continue to battle villians bent on world conquest as they finish their last year of High School. Tries to stay true to the TV style and each chapter is a self contained story for now.
1. Unfriendly Skies

Chapter 1 – Unfriendly Skies 

After what had seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few blissful seconds, Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible broke apart breathlessly from their first real kiss as a couple. Sure, they'd shared a similar kiss before when Kim was under the influence of Professor Bortel's Moodulator chip, but this time it was the real thing.

Kim didn't say anything, she just looking into Ron's eyes for a moment before burying herself in his shoulder, clinging tightly to him and wishing that this moment would never end. It felt so indescribably wonderful to have Ron's arms wrapped gently around her as they swayed together to the slow music filtering out of the gym's speakers where the Prom was being held.

Kim was dimly aware that the music had ceased when she felt Ron direct their movements back toward one of the tables that lined the walls. She lifted her head off of Ron's shoulder, but maintained her hold on his thin torso as they walked back. Monique, Kim's best girlfriend and Rufus, Ron's naked mole rat, were standing next to a small tape player.

"Ron, why don't you get us something to drink," Monique said as soon as they were within earshot.

"Sure, ok, I'll just be getting a, uh," Ron sputtered. His brain was still scrambled from everything that had happened.

"That way," Monique said as she interposed herself between him and Kim to give him a little shove in the right direction. As soon as he was on his way Monique made a little sighing noise and wheeled on Kim.

"Tell all." Monique commanded. "That was so beautiful, I'm still trying not to cry or melt into a little puddle on the floor."

"Uh-huh," Rufus nodded, mimicking Monique's emotional gushing.

"Oh, well," Kim began nervously, flushing as red as her hair. "Rufus was there…"

"I don't speak _mole thingie_ girl," Monique chastened. Rufus just shook his head emphatically.

"Monique," Kim said warningly. She wasn't really too anxious to talk about it. "Short version, Eric was a synthodrone, Ron confessed his feelings for me and I realized that I've been having the same feelings too."

"Well duh," Monique said with false exasperation. "I remember you jellin' when that Yori girl showed up."

"Yeah, I was wasn't I?" Kim said distantly.

"I'm back ladies," Ron said with his usual goofy grin as he walked back up, "and I got drinkage for everyone."

Ron set three glasses of punch down on the table, one for Monique, Kim, and Rufus. Kim noticed that he didn't get any for himself though.

"I wasn't thirsty," Ron said when Kim raised an inquisitive eyebrow toward him.

"Afraid you'd spill it on that ancient suit," Kim asked wryly, indicating the suit Ron was wearing which had belonged to his father.

"Yeah," Ron replied sheepishly. He was still a little embarrassed by his painfully out of date clothes.

"Come on then," Kim said, putting down her drink. "Let's dance some more."

"You got it KP," Ron grinned. "I gotta use my bon-diggity dance moves or else they might get rusty."

Kim giggled as they walked back onto the floor while Monique sighed again as she watched them twist and turn their way through a more rapidly paced tune. She looked down at Rufus, who had his head stuck in his glass of punch, and let out a little laugh of her own.

Ron wasn't entirely lying about his dancing skills, though in many respects his moves on the dance floor were like his moves in combat. They came and they went, but they always appeared to be accidental. He didn't really concentrate much on what he was doing though because he was too busy watching the carefree, joyous look on Kim's face. He knew that a similar expression was probably plastered onto his own too. Ron definitely felt happier than he had in a long time, especially since that fake Eric had showed up.

"KP, it's getting kind of late," Ron said after a while, even though he hated doing it. The clock was nearing ten and he knew better than anyone about Mr. Dr. Possible's rigid curfew rules. "Your parents will be majorly tweaked if you're not back on time, world saving or not."

"Walk me home?" Kim asked shyly.

"You'd better believe it," Ron replied. "Walk being the key word, since the bike, well, it's not looking so hot."

Ron's blue motorized scooter had gotten a hasty upgrade with the tweeb's rockets so that they would be able to make it to the Bueno Nacho headquarters where Dr. Drakken was implementing his latest and greatest world conquest plot. The rockets had seen fit to get them back to Middleton on time, but after going at speeds it was never intended to Ron's trusty old ride was ready for retirement.

The streets of Middleton were brightly lit as the two best friends walked slowly away from the school hand in hand. The spring air was still warm despite the late hour, but Kim found herself wrapped tightly under Ron's arm anyway. There was little traffic out on the streets, a side effect of armies of giant robots terrorizing the world Kim supposed. She looked up at Ron and sighed wistfully.

"This is so perfect," Kim cooed, nuzzling closer to him. "I wish we had done this sooner now."

"I know KP," Ron said, with an unusual air of seriousness around him. "I do too."

"I mean, I was totally in denial about the whole jealously thing over Yori, and even Felix, and then there was the whole mood thing craziness, and…" Kim rambled suddenly.

"I know," Ron sighed. "I wanted to tell you how I felt ever since the Moodulator thing, but I was afraid that I'd lose you entirely or something. Pretty silly huh?"

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"Well, I should have trusted our friendship KP. What we've got is too strong to be broken that easily. We've got to co-mun-i-cate what we're feeling. Know what I mean?" Ron asked, ending it with a lopsided smile.

"I think I do," Kim replied, giving a smile of her own. She leaned her head on Ron's shoulder as they continued to walk. Rufus, who had been perched there, chattered at her for a second before scampering down Ron's suit and into one of his pockets. Kim shivered slightly, out of joy, not cold, when Ron draped an arm around her shoulders again.

Mrs. Dr. Anne Possible sighed as she used a broom to sweep some of their roof and a bit of coffee table into a pile in the center of the floor. She had watched the outcome of Dr. Drakken's latest bid for world conquest on the news with her husband Dr. James Possible and knew that her Kimmie had thwarted Drakken again. All the anxiety for her oldest child's safety had given way to the melancholy she had been feeling before the Diablo crisis had struck.

Since Kim wasn't home yet Anne was certain she had returned to the Prom with her "perfect" date. More depressing was James' apparent enthusiasm toward the kid even though he had just moved in a short while ago. Not that Anne had anything against new arrivals to their close knit Colorado existence, but honestly, none of them, even Kimmie, really knew the first thing about the boy. Anne remembered poor Ronald freaking out on TV. She suspected the true meaning of his words when he had declared sorrowfully that he was losing everything he had ever cared about.

"Where are they?" James Possible asked from his vantage point at the living room windows. He kept scanning the area illuminated by the streetlight as if willing his daughter to materialize within his view. Anne came over and joined him, clutching his arm softly with her hands.

"Well, she did have to go save the world hon," Anne replied quietly. "And its still five minutes until ten."

"True, and Eric was certainly a well mannered, respectful young man," James added thoughtfully.

"Uh, sure dear, he was very nice," Anne replied.

James peered into the dark and saw two dark shapes moving along the side of the road. "Look over there, I think that's them, but they're walking."

"Oh," Anne gasped as her grip on James' arm tightened slightly. Her heart started pounding uncontrollably when she saw the way her daughter was walking with her best friend.

"Ronald?" James asked, not noticing the python like grip his wife now had on his arm. "I wonder what happened to Eric?"

The couple made their way slowly up the walk until they were at the front of the porch. Anne could see them standing opposite each other, saying their good-byes, and then it happened. Anne barely suppressed a delighted squeal as Kim stood unnecessarily on her tiptoes and kissed Ron deeply on the lips, her arms wrapping around his head.

"Wha…" James tried to say, but was cut off by an equally passionate kiss from his wife. He looked down with surprise at her elated reaction and suddenly things started to click in place. Anne had been depressed ever since Kim had left, but James had just attributed it to anxiety over Kimmie growing up. He was feeling that rather acutely himself these days. Now he realized that the real cause was her secret desire to see Kim with Ron. Kim with Ron? "Arg, I'm a rocket scientist, but who can understand this?" He finally mumbled when his wife released him and headed for the door.

"What was that darling?" Anne asked in a sing song voice.

"Nothing dear," James intoned evenly. Too confusing indeed.

Anne opened the door, which caused Kim to jump visibly. She had been watching Ron's retreating form disappear into the night. Anne noticed that her daughter looked a little abashed, but very happy when she turned to come inside.

"Kimberly Ann," James began sternly. "What's going on with you and Ronald. Where's Eric?"

"Sit down Kimmie," Anne said, her voice bubbling over with excitement. "Spill, spill, I have to know everything."

Green eyes darted back and forth from concerned father to schoolgirlishly giggling mother. This was definitely not going to be easy, but at least there were no tweebs up running around yelling about cooties.

"Well, its sort of a long story," Kim said slowly after they had all sat down in what remained of the living room. "It turns out Eric was a synthodrone created by Dr. Drakken to play my emotions so I wouldn't be able to stop him from taking over the world."

Jaws dropped. Clearly neither of her parents had been expecting anything as drastic as that.

"I can't believe it," James fumed. "Drew has crossed a line this time. Why I ought to, uh, I don't know what I ought to do, but it will be horrible, beyond imagination, worse than black hole terror…"

"Oh honey I'm so sorry," Anne said empathetically.

"It's really no big," Kim said smoothly. "In fact, I'm glad it happened. We arrived at Bueno Nacho headquarters and fought our way inside; Ron even took care of the sumo ninja by himself. I had just beaten Shego when Eric arrived and revealed that he was a synthodrone an instant before he knocked me out. When I woke up again I was tied up next to Ron in a storage room."

"Eric knocked you out?" Anne asked dubiously. She knew her daughter could rip through synthodrones easily.

"Well, I kind of ran up and hugged him. He hit me with some kind of electrical stun thing." Kim admitted with a quavering voice before continuing. "I was so depressed when I woke up that I just wanted to quit. I even told Ron that Drakken had won and that I wished I had stuck to babysitting."

Anne regarded her daughter sadly. She knew how much saving the world meant to Kim. For her to feel like giving up, well, she must have really been hurting.

"What happened then?" James asked gently.

"Then Ron talked some sense into me," Kim replied in a stronger voice. "He told me Drakken hadn't won and then he…he tried to tell me how he felt, you know, about _us_. It must have been so hard for him after the way I'd been treating him with Eric around."

Kim sniffed slightly at the memory and Anne moved quickly to embrace her daughter. Through his discomfort of enduring all things emotional James looked sympathetic too.

"Something snapped inside me," Kim said thickly. "He's always been there for me, ever since we were little kids, encouraging me, trying to make me happy even at his own expense. I've been denying my feelings for him for a long time now."

Anne nodded sagely. "You didn't want to ruin your friendship with him and then there was the whole food chain thing."

Kim remembered the dreaded phone conversation where she insisted to her mother that Ron wasn't "boyfriend material." The only statement she had made by ditching her best friend was that she was shallow and stupid.

"Yeah, Ron said the same thing, about the whole not wanting to ruin our friendship that is," Kim replied. "We promised each other that we'd never keep our feelings inside like that ever again."

"You did?" James asked, sounding incredulous.

"Ron suggested it," Kim replied cheerfully. She imitated his drawn out pronunciation. "Co-mun-i-cation! Well, after all that beating Dr. Drakken and Shego was easy. I just hope they stay in jail for good this time."

"Drew had better if he knows what's good for him," James muttered darkly.

"All right, that's enough for now, its getting late Kimmie," Anne said sweetly. "But I'm going to be expecting lots of details from now on…"

"Mom!" Kim groaned. Since when did her mother turn into a Monique clone?

Kim breathed a sigh of relief when she was at last away from her odd parents and in the relative safety of her loft room. She delicately removed her silvery prom dress, bits of the charred hem flaking off anyway, and put it up in her closet. Even if she never wore it again Kim wanted to preserve it for all time because of the memories it now contained.

Though Kim had a feeling it would be pointless she at last slipped beneath the covers to try and get some sleep. Her thoughts drifted to the many experiences that she and Ron had shared throughout the years. It was a very long time before the racing of her heart and the constant barrage of happy thoughts about her new relationship with Ron settled down enough for her to finally drift off.

* * *

Anne Possible awoke slowly, disturbed by James' movements as he got up too. James had always been an earlier riser than she had for some reason, probably a rocket scientist thing. Anne donned her robe and made her way toward the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Kim was already up and hovering near the window just like James had been last night when he was waiting for her to get home. Kim was acting just like she always did when she was expecting a boyfriend over except she wasn't at all dressed up. Usually when Kim was expecting a date she would spend what seemed like hours in front of the mirror putting on makeup and trying out different outfits. With Ron though she seemed content to be herself and she certainly wasn't displaying any of the nervousness like she did a couple years ago when she was trying to ask that one boy out to some dance.

"Come on Kimmie," Anne said. "You know Ronald wouldn't miss breakfast, especially not when I'm just getting it started this late in the morning. I do hope you got some sleep."

"I just got up, I didn't fall asleep very quick," Kim replied with a slight blush. Anne laughed softly and gave her a warm hug.

"Mom," Kim admonished slightly, but returned the embrace.

"You seem awfully happy," James said when he came into the kitchen a few moments later. Anne was humming to herself as she cooked up some bacon and eggs for their breakfast.

"Isn't it so romantic James?" she asked, sighing happily. "I feel like a teenager again just thinking about it. They've been in love for so long and now they're finally realizing it."

"L-love?" James stuttered.

"Oh James, you're so naïve, it's sweet," Anne cooed. "They've had this intensely close relationship for so long that they've fallen in love with each other at an age before they really knew what it meant. Now they're finally starting to realize the full potential of what they have."

"But aren't they a little young for love," James insisted.

"Remember how we met darling?" Anne asked.

"Well, sure, we were in some history class together in college and you sat next to me…" James replied.

"Actually, _you_ sat next to me," Anne reminded him, teasingly, "because you thought I was pretty."

James opened his mouth like a fish out of water, then slumped. "Yeah ok, I guess so."

"Don't worry, I thought you were cute too," Anne replied, giggling, as she gave him a light kiss. "But the point is that we were attracted to each other first, then we became friends, and finally we fell in love. Ron and Kim started out as friends, fell in love, and now they're starting to see each other as…more than friends."

"Well, since you put it that way," James agreed, "I just don't think I'm ready for my Kimmie-cub to be throwing around the L word."

"You're not ready for a lot of things when it comes to Kimmie," Anne said, flashing him a little smile. "But can you honestly think of anyone you'd rather see her with than Ronald?"

James sighed, but realized his wife was correct. Ron had become like a son to the family a long time ago. He couldn't bring himself to vocalize all of those thoughts though so he settled for a quite reply of, "I suppose not."

There was an electronic squeal from the living room followed by a loud yell from Kim. A second later two pajama clad twin boys came running into the dining room with an angry red head close on their tails.

"It was an accident Kim," Tim Possible said.

"Yeah," Jim Possible echoed, "you're fine anyway."

"You nearly set my hair on fire you tweebs," Kim yelled, pointing angrily to a few scorched ends.

"Hey, we're more upset than you," Jim said. Kim had finally ended her chase now that they were in the presence of their parents.

"Now we've got to find a new relay to replace the one that blew up," Tim continued.

"Our rocket launch will be set back by days," Jim groaned.

"Boys, what have I told you about rockets in the house," Anne said sternly.

"Rocket remote controls too," James added before the boys could pounce on the technicality.

"Awww, man," the twins said together.

"Hicka-bicka-boo," Tim said dejectedly.

"Hoosha," Jim replied in the same morose tone.

A thud sounded from the living room and Kim perked up immediately. "The door, it must be Ron."

"Hey everybody," Ron said, even more cheerfully than usual. "Hi Drs. P squared. Hi Kim"

"Ron, you're just in time for breakfast," Anne said, giving him a broad smile as he sat down at the dining room table. Kim quickly slipped into a seat next to him.

The twins clamored into their chairs and then froze when they saw Kim kiss Ron on the cheek as he wrapped his arm around her. Kim was tempted to show them a real kiss, but had settled on Ron's cheek to save her father from having heart failure.

"Ewww," they finally said together.

"No cooties at the table," Jim added.

"We were trying to eat," Tim continued.

"Save it for the tree house," Jim finished.

"Tweebs," Kim said sternly, then realized that they weren't complaining about her and Ron. "Wait, why aren't you teasing Ron and pelting him with water balloons or something by now."

"They know not to mess with the Monkey Master," Ron said, throwing up a few goofy hand poses. Then he turned and pretended to whisper to Kim, even though it was loud enough for everyone to hear. "Don't give them ideas KP."

"As if," Tim said, rolling his eyes.

"Ron's cool," Jim said.

"We don't mind him," Tim confirmed.

"Wow, who'd have thought I'd ever get tweeb approval for anything," Kim said, slightly stunned.

"So what do you want to do today KP?" Ron asked as he started to eat. "We could go hang out at the mall, do some shopping, have some Bueno Nacho maybe."

"I thought you hated shopping," Kim asked between mouthfuls.

"That's never stopped me before," Ron replied. He had often spent many hours wondering the mall or the isles at Club Banana as Kim shopped. "I might not be too fond of shopping, but I like spending time with you."

Kim sighed as leaned on a grinning Ron, the twins gagged, Anne tried to hide her huge smile, and James just concentrated on his morning paper.

* * *

"KP, did you ever notice that you shop more than you buy," Ron asked after they had taken their favorite seats at Bueno Nacho.

"It isn't about the buying Ron," Kim tried to explain. "Well, sometimes it's about the buying. I suppose you have to do the shopping to know if you want to do the buying, but sometimes you shop and there's nothing to buy, but the shopping is still fun."

"Ouch, confusing much?" Ron said finally.

"Come on Kim, you know you can't explain it to a guy," Monique said. They had browsed though the mall and saved Club Banana for last so that Monique could join them for lunch.

"Unk, confused," Rufus squeaked. The little rodent jumped into Ron's nachos and started stuffing them down rapidly.

"I'm just glad Bueno Nacho is still open after the whole Diablo thing," Ron said. Of course the restaurant was almost completely empty with most customers too scared to come back.

"Well, they may have public relations problems for a while, but I think the fact that they were unwittingly used in Drakken's plans will shield them from legal problems or long term reputation issues. They were victims too after all," Kim said.

"I'm just glad Middleton escaped most of the destruction. Other cities were hit pretty hard," Monique said.

"Not to mention other Bueno Nacho locations," Ron said ruefully. "Most of the others still had their stockpiles of Diablo toys so when the signal went out they were demolished."

"Right, but the toys stored here were all chasing after you," Kim said brightly.

"Ok, that's it, I've had it," Monique burst out.

"Huh?" Ron asked. Rufus poked his head up from his pile of nachos also looking confused.

"You two, you're acting so, so, normal," Monique said exasperatedly.

"Yeah, isn't it great," Kim said, wrapping her arms around Ron in a big hug. "Normal at last…well, for us anyway."

"Well, that's a little better, but still, I expected you two to be all over each other," Monique explained. "I seen you when you were crushing on other guys Kim and I've definitely seen Ron when he's trying to impress the ladies."

"I'm not "crushing" on Ron," Kim said firmly. "We are so way past crushing."

"The Ron-man digs KP as is," Ron added.

Monique went slightly slack jawed. "You guys are that serious already?"

Kim blushed, "It's not like we need to get to know each other. We're just skipping all the awkward uncomfortable part and going right to the steady dating part."

"Yeah, we did all of that stuff in pre-k," Ron said jokingly.

"The more I think about it, its like we're just consciously recognizing something that's been between us for a long time now," Kim said thoughtfully. "Ron and I have been going to movies, eating together, just spending time together for fun, just like a regular couple might, but we never called it dating."

Monique studied them for a moment. They were sitting next to each other instead of across the table like they often used to. Ron's doe like gaze seemed to be transfixed on Kim's piercing green eyes more than usual, and Kim seemed to be a little dreamier when she regarded Ron. "Ya'll know what, I take it back, you two have changed, its just way subtle."

"I like subtle," Kim purred and scooted closer to him. Now it was Ron's turn to blush.

Monique rolled her eyes, but she was grinning. "I'm due back at Club Banana. I'll see you two on Monday, but I expect you to call me Kim."

"Right Monique," Kim said distractedly.

"I mean it girl, I'm living through you until I can get a date," Monique said.

"So, what do we want to do with the rest of our day?" Ron asked after Monique had left. Rufus was sitting at the bottom of an empty nacho tray looking stuffed.

"We should probably go do some homework," Kim said. Ron looked a little disappointed so she sweetened the deal. "If we hurry up and get done we can watch TV Trash Heap."

"I thought you hated the Trash Heap?" Ron asked slyly.

"Well, maybe a little, but I like spending time with you," Kim said, turning Ron's own earlier reply in regards to shopping back around on him.

"Sounds bon-diggity good, let's get to it," Ron agreed.

Ron stared at the equations in front of him and tried to ignore Kim's lighthearted humming as she finished her word. He tried, he really did, but all those squiggles continued to mock him. Ron concluded again for the thousandth time that he was definitely not going to pursue a math intensive career.

"Of course you're not, silly," Kim said when he voiced his problems. "You're going to keep saving the world with me. Besides, you'll get it, I know you can Ron."

"I'm really trying here, but I just can't see into it," Ron said dejectedly. "I always wind up failing."

Kim heard the unspoken recrimination in his voice that he felt he always wound up failing _her_. Kim scooted over and embraced Ron in a strong hug. "That's not true Ron and you know it."

"I just want to make you proud Kim," Ron said sadly, but he tried to smile for Kim's sake. "I usually just wind up causing trouble, even Rufus is more helpful than I am. I really don't deserve you, you know?"

Kim had helped cheer Ron up in the past when he had occasionally get his inner doubts get the better of him, but for the first time she felt like her heart had been stabbed through. Realizing her feelings for Ron had caused her to subconsciously analyze all the things they had been through in the past and it had left her with an uncomfortable conclusion.

"Oh Ron," she said, her voice trembling, "I'm the one who doesn't deserve you, not the other way around. You've always been there for me, all these years, encouraging me, sticking by me. After all the things I've done over the years I'm so incredibly lucky that you never got fed up with me."

"Kim, thanks," Ron said softly.

"No, I mean it Ron, you've always been there for me. You're the one who gave me the confidence to even start going on missions and then you followed me around letting me take all the credit." Kim said.

"Well, you _do_ most of the work after all," Ron said.

"You stuck with me all through school, even when I tried to distance myself from you just to climb the ridiculous food chain," Kim continued.

"I know I've got the loser reputation among some of the less informed social circles," Ron said evenly.

"You gave me confidence to ask _other guys_ on dates and then helped make it possible for me to go on them. You spent a whole weekend in a closet and went to the Amazon for me," Kim said unhappily.

"KP, enough, please," Ron said sternly. "You shouldn't be sad or blame yourself for all those things. You didn't make me do any of that, I did it because I wanted my best friend to be happy. I was _glad_ to do anything I thought could help you. So no more blame ok?"

Kim sniffed and threw her arms around Ron, kissing him affectionately. "That's what I'm talking about. You've done so much to make me happy, even at your own expense. I can't tell you how much that means, how much you mean to me Ron."

"I'm just glad that we're together, you mean everything to me too KP," Ron said, returning her embrace.

"I love you Ron Stoppable," Kim whispered into his neck.

Ron felt his heart soar. "I love you too Kimberly Anne Possible."

A few hours later the Drs. Possible looked in on the living room and saw that the two teens were sleeping in front of a silent TV; books piled up in the floor. With much difficulty Ron had sloppily finished his work, which actually constituted an improvement for him. It was a good thing too, since their previous late night after the Prom had left them quite tired. Anne let them sleep for a while longer before getting Ron out the door toward his home and taking Kim up to her loft.

* * *

"Hey KP, bon-diggity top of the morning to ya," Ron said cheerfully when he saw Kim come bounding down the stairs. She was wearing her usual Club Banana pants and the green shirt with a pink heart in the middle.

"Ron?" She asked surprised. "Aren't you here a little early?"

"I sorta forgot my books," Ron said sheepishly, gesturing to the floor. He was hastily gathering everything up in preparation for school. "On the bonus side I packed your backpack. You might want to check it though, I make no guarantees, cause, well, I just don't."

Kim laughed at his expression. "I'm sure you got everything, let's get something to eat. Mom said we'd have to walk to school this morning so we'd better hurry."

"I hope you kids can settle for corn flakes," James said when they came into the kitchen.

"No problem Mr. Dr. P, I'll just be good and ready for nachos after school," Ron replied.

"All right nacho boy," Kim said, "but I want to stop by the mall too. Monique said something about new stock at Club Banana and Wade text messaged me this morning and said that he has to repair his systems from the damage they took during the Diablo attack. As long as no major freak problem happens we should have a nice relaxing break for a while."

"No freaks, just you and me hanging out, sounds badical KP," Ron said. The two teens wolfed down the rest of their cereal with enough gusto to cause even the twins to look at them oddly.

"That was weird," Jim and Tim harmonized after Kim had drug Ron out the front door.

"They do seem to be having more fun than ever," James said thoughtfully. Anne had been right about those two being comfortable around each other as just themselves. He decided it must be mother's instinct.

The sign outside the school said "Synthetic Human Pamphlets In Main Lobby." Ron didn't say anything, glancing edgily at Kim.

"I suppose the school would have had to find out since "Eric" was enrolled here," she said with a shrug. At least Global Justice or someone was working over time to clean up all the loose ends left behind by Drakken's scheme.

Kim was aware of all the looks and whispers they were attracting as they walked hand in hand down the halls of Middleton High, but she wouldn't have stopped for anything or anyone in the world…except the assistant principal Steve Barkin.

"Wow, that was close," Ron said, squeezing her hand again as the burley man disappeared out of sight after scrutinizing them.

"Yeah, PDA in the halls, instant detention," Kim agreed wryly. "I am _not_ wanting to do that again. Last time I nearly got my face blown off."

"I suppose to be fair detention had nothing to do with the robotic tick," Ron mused. Kim scrunched her nose up at him so he hastily continued. "But detention is a definite no. We've got snackage and mall crusin' scheduled, no time for Barkin babysitting."

"Nuh-uh," Rufus piped up, shaking his head. "Detention yuk."

"Bathroom, be right back," Kim said.

"Sure, I got to check my locker," Ron replied as they disentangled their hands. No sooner had Kim disappeared than their Middleton High nemesis Bonnie Rockwaller slid up next to him.

"I suppose congratulations are in order Ron," she said slyly. "You finally managed to get a date with Kim Possible."

"Right, which is why you were laughing and calling me a loser at prom?" Ron replied dryly.

"Don't be silly," Bonnie said. "Anyway, I just wanted to warn you. Kim just broke up with Eric right…"

"Something like that," Ron interrupted. Bonnie's eyes flashed with annoyance.

"So of course she latches onto something safe and familiar, you know, a _rebound_…" Bonnie said evilly.

"All right, stop it Bonnie, I know you're trying to play me and its not going to work," Ron said sternly.

"I'm not…" Bonnie said innocently, but Ron cut her off.

"You know, isn't there some kind of grace period or something lined out in the Evil Diva's Guide to Tormenting Others? Can't you lay off for even one day?" Ron said with exasperation evident in his voice.

"I'm just trying to provide a service," Bonnie said, still acting innocently.

"Look Bonnie, no sale, so leave me alone ok? I trust KP, one hundred percent, no questions asked," Ron said, his tone carrying with it a definite sense of finality.

"Fine, loser, we'll see," Bonnie said. She flounced off in a huff while Ron merely shrugged and closed his locker door. He had long since stopped paying much attention to what other people thought, especially Bonnie.

"Oh, uh, there you are KP," Ron stammered. He had turned around to find himself face to face with his red haired girlfriend. "Ninja much?"

"That was sweet," Kim said, smiling broadly. Apparently she had heard at least the last part of the conversation. "We need to get to class though."

The rest of the day went by with relative ease. Bonnie left them alone and everyone else didn't do anything directly, except maybe watch them a bit closer than usual. By the time the final bell had run Kim was already giddy with excitement to hit the mall with Ron.

"Monique, Felix, I didn't see you there," Kim said as she shut her locker door.

"Where's Ron?" Felix asked.

"Where's my update girl?" Monique interrupted.

"Barkin gave him extra homework, but he's coming, and there's nothing to update, sorry Monique. We're going to the mall right now though, you two want to come with?" Kim asked.

"You're inviting us on your date?" Monique asked incredulously.

"It's not a date," Kim said, rolling her eyes.

"Not a _date_-date anyway," Ron said as he walked up on the tail end of the conversation. He was holding two extra pages of homework and his book bag. "Kim and I decided that we're way past dating."

"Whoa, whatever you say man," Felix replied, casting a sideways glance at Monique, who simply shrugged. "Any chance that we'll get to the arcades then?"

"Probably not, now that I've got this," Ron said, waving the homework. Special homework assigned by Barkin had to be completed, unlike the regular homework Ron was always neglecting.

"We'll see how much time we have after we hit Bueno Nacho," Kim said. "Ron and I didn't have time for much breakfast this morning since Mom had to go into the hospital early."

"Uh-huh, cheese!" Rufus squeaked. The little pink mole rat scampered out of Ron's pants and onto his shoulder.

BEEP-BEEP-BE-BEEP 

"Go Wade," Kim said, quickly whipping out the Kimmunicator.

"My systems are back online," Wade said cheerfully, "and I just got a message from Dr. Director. It seems that the U.S. government is exceptionally happy about how you handled the Diablo incident and they contacted Global Justice about how they could repay you. Dr. Director suggested some kind of permanent transportation."

"That would be nice," Kim said thoughtfully. "We barely managed to get to Drakken in time to stop him as it was."

"Right, so the government donated one of its newest covert operations insertion vehicles to Team Possible," Wade concluded.

"We're getting our own ride?" Ron asked excitedly. "Booh-Yah!"

"Booh-Yah!" Rufus echoed.

"It should be at the school any second now," Wade added.

"Sorry guys," Kim said, turning to Felix and Monique, "We're gonna have to take a rain check on hanging out."

"That's ok," Felix said. Am unmistakable whooshing noise was coming from the front lawn area of the schoolyard. "You'd better make time for zombies in the near future though, Ron."

"And I want _details,_" Monique called after them. Kim and Ron waved slightly over their shoulders as they ran out the main exit.

"Wow, that's totally BADICAL," Ron said, voice clearly lined with awe. Sitting out on the grass was a sleek black jet aircraft already sporting the team's insignia on its wings and side. Standing in the side entrance of the craft was none other than Dr. Director herself.

"Hello Dr. Director," Kim said politely while Ron openly gawked at the craft. "I'm surprised and glad to see you."

"After what you two did for us in thwarting the Diablo attack the least I could do was give you a personal demonstration of your new transportation," Dr. Director said crisply.

"Come on Ron," Kim said. She grabbed his hand and tugged him inside after Dr. Director started outlining all the craft's features.

"In collaboration with Wade we've already equipped most of your standard gear and spares," Dr. Director said. "Grapnel guns, jet packs, motorized skates, laser lipstick, and whatnot."

"Hey guys, what do you think?" Wade asked as his picture suddenly appeared on one of the several monitors that were set into the walls of the craft.

"Spankin' Wade," Kim said cheerfully, giving Ron's hand a squeeze.

"This plane has everything, remote control so I can fly it when needed, stealth, and it runs on a fusion power plant that won't need refueling for over a year," Wade said excitedly. He paused when he noticed that Kim had twisted so that Ron's arm was now semi-draped around her waist.

"When did this happen?" Dr. Director asked. She had noticed Team Possible's new closeness at the same time. Ron and Kim both blushed as if on cue.

"About three days ago, _officially_," Kim said.

"Of course," Dr. Director said. She gave them an uncharacteristic smirk. "Global Justice usually finds that fraternization between team members interferes with team cohesion, but somehow I doubt you two need to worry about that."

"Uh, let's pretend I don't know what you're talking about," Ron said uneasily.

Kim jabbed him lightly in the ribs. "So, back to the plane?"

"Right, test flight time," Wade said, shaking himself back to the task at hand without commenting further on his two friend's new relationship.

"Booh-yah," Ron said. Kim and Dr. Director followed him to the main controls in the front of the plane. They didn't have to touch anything though since Wade was already using his remote access to make the plane lift off. Of course the craft was equipped with VTOL capability so the ascent was smooth and rapid. A few seconds later they were winging their way through the sky far above commercial air traffic and invisible to mundane radar so they weren't even required to file flight plans or keep in communication with air towers.

"Unfortunately, there are no offensive weapons on board," Dr. Director said once they had leveled off into stable flight at a much lower altitude. They were going through the entire range of the plane's capabilities. "Since technically this is a civilian airship the government wasn't comfortable with arming it. You do have a full range of counter measures to protect you from getting shot down though."

"I'm sure that will be more than adequate," Kim said diplomatically. "This is so ferociously cool. Is there anyone specific I should thank for this?"

"No thanks are needed. If it weren't for you Dr. Drakken would have won. Global Justice was hit hard by the first wave of robots. We were caught completely off guard," Dr. Director said ruefully.

"You shoulda seen KP," Ron said. He was practically glowing with pride. "She ripped Shego apart like you wouldn't believe, it was totally badical. Then she evaded all of Drakken's synthodrone goons to knock out the transmitter tower and beat Shego again!"

"Yeah," Kim said, her face burning with a mixture of embarrassment from Ron's glowing recount of the battle and guilt that he seemed to subconsciously award her all the credit. She gave him a quick hug and looked Dr. Director in the eye. "I couldn't have done it without Ron though, he saved me. Drakken would have won if he hadn't been there."

Dr. Director looked surprised and now it was Ron's turn to flush. He started to open his mouth to say something when the aircraft rocked and slowed down considerably.

"Guys, we've got trouble," Wade's anxious voice informed them. "External cameras show another aircraft has just locked onto us with magnetic grapnels."

"Who could it be?" Dr. Director asked. "Dr. Drakken and Shego are still in jail, I'm sure of it."

"This whole flight was supposed to be top secret anyway," Wade added.

"We've got henchmen," Ron yelled, pointing at the screen. Four burly men in red uniforms with Greek letters on the chest were rappelling down the lines. A second later the two side doors were forced open and the invaders streamed inside.

Kim and Dr. Director sprang into action, cutting through the henchmen with relative ease. Ron meanwhile consulted with Wade on a more permanent solution since another wave of henchmen was inbound.

"Can't we pull free or something?" Ron asked frantically. Rufus chattered incoherently on his shoulder.

"No way," Wade said insistently. "We'd risk damaging the plane if we tried to wrench free of magnetic anchors at this speed. The only way they're coming off is if they're shut down manually."

"Then we'd better get over to that other plane," Kim shouted over the roar of the open doors. "Wade, will these jet packs work at this speed?"

"Yeah Kim, you're good to go," Wade replied.

"Come on Ron, no one jacks our ride," Kim said determinedly. She shoved a jetpack into Ron's arms as she slid into another one.

"Good luck, I'll hold them off on this end," Dr. Director said as the two teens crouched at opposite doors. As one they extended their wings and ignited the packs. Kim jetted off straight toward the open doors of the other craft and Ron went twisting off in a sloppy spiral.

Kim rolled over twice before coming to a rest inside the plane. She looked outside and saw Ron still looping around. Two more henchmen soon occupied her attention though, but they didn't last long against her superior combat abilities.

"It would appear that I will have to lend my henchmen a _hand,_" a sinister voice said gleefully. Miniature rockets burst from mechanical fingers. Kim did a series of back flips to avoid the dangerous projectiles.

"Gemini!" Kim said. "What on Earth are you doing here and why are you still making those ridiculous hand puns?"

"I've come for what should have been mine," Gemini said in a petulant voice. "I'm sick of Betty getting all the newest toys. I was planning to steal that plane before she even got clearance to know about its existence."

"Jealous much?" Kim asked sarcastically.

"Not this time, because soon that plane will be mine, and you, along with my dear sister, will be _fallen stars_," Gemini said. He snapped his fingers and more henchmen materialized from the cabin to assist in the fight. Kim leapt and kicked Gemini squarely in the chest sending him reeling back into the cabin. She twisted and swept the feet out from under the first henchmen. There was a loud crash followed by a high pitched yell. Kim turned around just in time to see Ron careen into the second henchman an instant before he would have grabbed her.

"I got your back KP," Ron said, standing up too quickly and causing his pants to fall down.

Kim heard him moan about the unfairness as it all as she whipped past him and dealt a recovered Gemini a one-two roundhouse punch. She ran over to the controls and plugged her Kimmunicator into the console.

"Got it Kim," Wade said a few seconds later. The magnetic clamps had released themselves.

"KP watch out," Ron yelled. Gemini had thrown him to the rear of the plane and was preparing to launch more finger rockets at her. Kim fired her grapnel into the roof of the plane and used it to give her the force she needed to spring over Gemini's head and his missile attack. The rockets slammed into the controls behind the position where Kim had just been standing and immediately the plane began to lose control.

"Time to go Ron," Kim said. She grabbed him and leapt out the side of the door, activating her jetpack to get them safely away from Gemini's doomed plane. Several shoots opened up as Gemini and his henchmen drifted to safety.

"I've already called in an alert," Dr. Director said once they were back on board. "My dear brother will have a hard time evading Agent Du's task force."

"I'm pleased to report your new ride escaped without a scratch," Wade said once they were settled back in and headed toward Middleton.

"I'm sorry we didn't make Bueno Nacho," Kim said. She gave Ron a crushing hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Mom's making brainloaf though."

"Sounds good to me KP, I've had more than enough excitement for today," Ron agreed. Rufus jabbered incoherently as the two teens cuddled for the rest of the flight.


	2. Techno Salad

Chapter 2 – Techno Salad

Music was blaring from the portable stereo in the Middleton High School gym as the cheer squad worked feverishly on one of the more difficult routines devised by Kim Possible, their long time head cheerleader.

"Come on girls," Kim shouted after a particularly embarrassing collapse caused by a mix up during a tumbling move. "We got this last week, we can do it again. I want to finish up our final performance of the year with something spectacular."

"Oh you would not believe," Bonnie said from the sidelines as she talked into her cell phone. "Its unbelievable, I keep telling her not to but she won't listen. Don't even get me started about those pants…"

"Hello?" Kim said in an annoyed tone. "Cheer now, gossip later, okay Bonnie?"

"Sorry, I've got to do this thing, later," Bonnie snapped before hanging up. She wheeled on Kim and pointed toward where Ron was lounging on the bleachers. "What about the loser? He hasn't done anything all evening while you've had us tumbling around like bowling pins."

"Ron's routine is already perfected," Kim replied pertly. Indeed, Ron's Mad Dog antics were about the only thing he had perfected. "Now, from the top!"

The music was reset and the torturous practice resumed. The other cheerleaders were athletic, but their physical conditions were still notably inferior to Kim's thanks to her lifestyle. Of course Kim had never quite realized that as much as cheerleading improved her freak fighting abilities it also worked the other way around.

After what seemed like hours later the squad finally grumbled its way out of the locker rooms covered in bruises and complaining of sore muscles. The practice had gone more or less smoothly, though Kim was convinced that Bonnie had kneed her on purpose during a flip. Kim waved across the gym to Ron who had long since changed back into his familiar hockey jersey.

"Wow KP, you really came to play today," Ron said when she jogged up to him. "That was one bon-diggity routine, but wow, I'm tired just from watching."

Kim flexed her arms. "It wasn't that bad Ron. I feel pleasantly tired, like after a proper workout. Not too hard, not too easy…"

"If you say so KP," Ron replied.

BEEP-BEEP-BE-BEEP 

"What's up Wade?" Kim asked after digging the Kimmunicator out of her bag.

"High tech robberies," Wade said. "Someone's been breaking into research labs and factories all across the country. No solid leads on who might be behind it yet, but each crime scene has enough in common that police think there's a connection."

"So what's the big deal?" Ron asked. "I mean, stuff gets stolen all the time, right?"

"The big deal," Wade replied, "is that the stuff stolen is all rare limited use components and from the looks of things the thieves are lifting a little bit of everything. I'm trying to run down all the possible applications right now to see if our thief is trying to build something specific."

"Well, at least we know it isn't Dr. Drakken," Kim said. The mad scientist and his sidekick Shego were both still in custody as they worked their way through the ponderous legal nightmare that was involved whenever two people were wanted in as many nations as those two were.

"I'll let you know if anything new comes up," Wade said.

"Please and thank you," Kim replied in a sugary sweet tone as she ended the communication.

"Bueno Nacho?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Yum-yum, naco, cheese," Rufus squeaked. The naked mole rat scampered out of Ron's cargo pants and onto his shoulder.

"Sorry little buddy, Mom's making brain loaf and its family dinner night. I can't get out of it," Kim replied.

"That's cool KP, I'll catch you later then," Ron said, oblivious to her implication.

"I said _family_ dinner night Ron," Kim said firmly. "That means you can't get out of it either."

"Really?" Ron asked, perking up. "Wow, I was never required to go to Possible family functions before, Booh-Yah."

"Booh-Yah," Rufus echoed.

"Booh-Yah indeed," Kim said, wrapping her arm around Ron's. "However, to answer your question, yes, you're now required to attend all family functions and I won't take no for an answer."

"Let's get going then," Ron said eagerly. This was Possible family acceptance on a whole new level. "The Ron-man came to eat."

Kim giggled at his expression. "We'd better be careful though. I expect the tweeb's grace period to wear out any time now."

Surprisingly, Kim's brothers had gone out of their way to lay off of the cootie comments and hadn't even tried to pull an abnormal amount of pranks on the two teens. The tweebs were annoying, but Kim realized that they could get serious when something really mattered like the time they chided her for lying to Ron and her parents on Halloween. Kim wondered if all their childish antics with her past dates had just been their way of disapproving?

"Ah, tweebs I can handle, your dad, not so much. I don't suppose _his_ grace period can get an extension or something, cause that would be great," Ron said in his usual sheepish tone.

"Ron you worry too much," Kim said hesitantly. "Daddy approves, he just has, uh, a strange way of showing it sometimes."

The Possible house was unusually quiet when the two teens finally crept inside after a slow walk from the school. They noticed a large scorch mark in the middle of the living room and found the twins sitting at the table with an air of defeat around them.

"So…what's the sich Mom?" Kim asked as she took her usual seat next to Ron.

"Jim and Tim were becoming a fire hazard," Anne Possible replied. Kim looked at her expectantly until she sighed and added, "More than usual. They decided that their device which isn't a laser wouldn't burn the house down."

"But its not a laser," Tim burst out.

"Its direct energy transfer," Jim said.

"Boys," Anne said sternly. They hung their heads again, still looking very abashed.

"At least they're not evil," Ron muttered to Kim. Kim eyed him much like she had looked at her mom a minute before. "Fine," Ron added, "deliberately evil."

Kim smirked and patted his knee under the table. Anne had already set the table and by the smell that permeated the room the food was nearly finished cooking. Ron asked if he could help with anything just to be polite, but he knew that for some reason Anne would never accept his assistance. It was a point of pride to her that she did all the family's cooking for some reason. Unless of course they ordered out, which was actually a frequent occurrence considering that both parents in the family had time demanding jobs.

The door slammed in the living room and a moment later Mr. Dr. Possible walked in looking pleased with himself. "Good news everyone, the damage to the Space Center from the Diablo attack is finally repaired. Never did find out who was getting kiddie meals from Bueno Nacho though…"

"That's swell hon," Anne replied. "That means you'll be able to concentrate on repairing the damage to the house that _your_ sons just finished inflicting."

"Boys, what did I say about playing with your direct energy transference device in the house?" James said sternly.

"Hoosha," the twins exclaimed together. "Not a laser."

Anne rolled her eyes and started setting the food on the table while James continued to lecture the twins on safety. She knew that James was never as upset with his son's antics as he was proud of their accomplishments because that was also how she felt. Anne suspected that the twins knew too, which was why they moved from one destructive experiment to the next only pausing for the time it took for her or James to berate them over their previous rampage. Still, so long as they didn't cause any permanent or overly expensive harm Anne felt confident that the educational benefit of their activities outweighed the continual annoyance.

Anne took her seat next to James and picked out a piece of her famous brain loaf. She looked across the table where Kim and Ron were absorbed in their own conversation before catching James' eye. James smiled knowingly at her for a second before delving back into the specifics of the twin's technological escapades. Even though he wouldn't let on to Ron, James had warmed up to Kim's choice for a boyfriend in a big way. Of course, Anne's own enthusiasm for the couple had helped him see the light, so to speak.

Kim and Ron finished their meal at the same time by design so they could slip back into the living room together for some relaxing television. However, they hadn't so more as vacated their chairs before Mr. Dr. Possible struck.

"Kimmie, Ronald, have you two finished your homework?" He asked in a fatherly tone.

"Its just a little math," Kim replied, "No big really."

"Then it'll be "no big" to finish it before TV," James said insistently. "I want _both_ of you to keep up with your schoolwork."

"Sure thing Mr. Dr. P," Ron replied nervously. Kim blew a strand of hair out of her face, rolled her eyes, and shoved him out of the room ahead of her.

Ever since they had started serious dating James had been dropping not-so-subtle hints about Ron improving his academic performance. Kim had known and accepted the fact that Ron wasn't really college material a long time ago. In reality Kim didn't have a huge interest in receiving higher education herself, except that not doing so would disappoint her parents and she could learn some useful things. Admittedly, Kim and Ron were in a completely unique situation since they already had a career as pseudo spies or crime fighters lined out once they graduated high school. Since most universities didn't have a Kung-Fu 101 or Intro to Doomsday Device Disarmament class the two teens would be less than well served by putting too much faith in a general degree.

"Come on Ron, it isn't that bad," Kim said. Even though she didn't necessarily agree that Ron needed to transform into a scholar she did believe that he needed the discipline to get acceptable grades. "You might not be studying to operate on brains or build rockets but you still need to do good in school."

"This tanks KP," Ron grumbled. "I mean, we freak fight, I don't need to know squiggly signs."

"Well, if we ever decide to work for Global Justice you'll have to write reports so English is important," Kim explained. "You'll need math to manage your personal finances. If you think I'm going to balance all the checkbooks and fill out all the tax forms you need to think again."

"Okay, okay, I get it, real life stuff, necessary, must do," Ron rambled dejectedly. The drama was mostly for the sake of his reputation though. Ron had slowly come around to the idea that everyone needed high school level proficiency in academics just to get through life. If he hadn't been planning on a career of international intrigue he might have even considered trying for college, especially since he had started dating Kim. It went without saying that he'd expend any effort for her.

"Don't look so blue," Kim joked. "If we hurry we can catch the Fearless Ferret and I think I feel a late night cuddle coming on."

"All right," Ron said with comically exaggerated enthusiasm, "The Ron-man came to study!"

* * *

BEEP-BEEP-BE-BEEP 

"Uuuuggghhhh" Kim groaned. She rolled over a few times, hair sticking out in all directions, and fumbled around in the floor for her Kimmunicator. "Wade, what time is it?"

"It's time to get going," Wade said. The super genius kid was also dressed in his pajamas. "We've got a break in at a top secret lab that fits the pattern of the crimes I was telling you about yesterday. If you hurry you might be able to catch them in the act."

An intense light filtered through Kim's window accompanied by a fierce gush of air.

"I've got the jet prepped and ready to go," Wade said. "Ron's on his way over, if he isn't here you can pick him up along the way."

"Spankin' Wade," Kim said, shaking the sleepiness away. She flipped off the Kimmunicator off and flung on her mission clothes.

The jet flew low for a minute until Kim found Ron running toward her house and undoubtedly wishing his scooter still worked. She tossed down a rope to pull him up as the plane gained altitude in order to save time.

"Wade, update please," Kim said once they were safely seated in the plane's cabin.

"Nothing new to report," Wade said. "The cameras all went down at the same time just like at the other break-ins. The lab has several ongoing projects so I'm not even sure what the thieves are after."

"Suit up Ron, we're going in," Kim said when they neared the facility's location. She marched into the back of the plane and tossed him a parachute.

"Uh, KP," Ron said hesitantly. "It's not that I don't like the whole free falling sensation, but doesn't this plane, you know, hover and stuff?"

"We want to be sneaky," Kim replied, smirking. Ron grabbed a grapnel gun and tossed another one to Kim.

"All right, you ready little buddy?" Ron asked.

"Uh-Huh," Rufus replied as he jammed a tiny crash helmet onto his bald head.

The plane began to slow and Wade's picture flashed on one of the monitors. "You guys are on target, just use the ventilation ducts on the roof," he said. "Good luck."

Ron followed Kim out the door and was pleased with himself when he managed to stifle his customary free fall induced scream. He peered down into the gloom of the night and saw a squat dumpy looking building outlined with security lights growing rapidly larger. He yanked his ripcord a second after he saw Kim's parachute deploy and followed her down, though he ended up landing in an ungraceful heap.

Kim quickly removed the grate to the air intake shaft and crawled inside. Ron tripped out of his parachute harness before following her. Thankfully, he managed to slide along quietly behind his red headed girlfriend without snagging his pants on anything. Kim looked back and motioned to the grate in front of her. There were various noises and voices coming from the room beneath them.

Ron gave Kim the thumbs up gesture and attached his grapnel to the inside of the air duct before lifting the grate away from the opening. Kim rolled out and rappelled down easily to the floor below.

The diminutive form of Professor Dementor was hunched over a clear plastic container designed to allow technicians to work on sensitive electronic devices in a clean static free environment. He was clearly working at a frenzied pace on something within the containment unit, but he was still more aware of his surroundings than the six hulking henchmen that accompanied him.

"Kim Possible!" Professor Dementor exclaimed. He had glanced over his shoulder at the slight noise Kim had made when she vaulted to the ground. "Am I the only one who notices these things? I must not be disturbed, my henchmen, attack!"

The Professor's lackeys were all huge burly men that were obviously under the effects of the infamous HenchCo molecular muscle enhancement rings. However, as Kim had demonstrated time and again mere strength was not enough to win a battle. The minions didn't have to defeat her though, just keep the teen hero busy long enough for their boss to finish whatever it was he was doing. The six gray suited men fanned out in different directions through the cluttered confines of the laboratory so they could assault Kim from all sides.

Ron dropped to the floor behind Kim just in time to see her dip backwards and use her arms to propel herself upward in a flying kick to the nearest henchman's chin. He tugged off the rope attached to his belt as Kim reversed her motion and went flying past him toward one of the other approaching thugs. Unfortunately, the second attacker wasn't taken by surprise. He grabbed Kim's leg and whirled her around back toward Ron. The two teens landed in a heap with Ron serving as an improvised cushion.

"Sorry Ron," Kim said briefly as she flipped back onto her feet.

"No problem KP," Ron replied wearily. Kim bounced off, which caused most of the henchmen to follow her, but two of them stayed behind to tower menacingly over Ron.

Ron jumped up in a fake Kung-Fu stance and made several over the top, bad American ninja movie sounds at the impassive lackeys. Both of the henchmen lunged at the same time, but Ron ducked and crawled out beneath their legs using his smaller size to evade their slow bulk.

"Rufus, go help KP little buddy," Ron instructed as he fled the two huge brutes following him.

"Nuk-okay," Rufus replied smartly. The mole rat was soon lost from sight in the immense clutter of the lab.

Ron let out a yelp as he dodged a meaty fist that had been aimed at his head. Professor Dementor's henchmen were playing for keeps after having been bested before by Team Possible.

"KP, help!" Ron yelled. He ran toward the direction where he knew she must be and nearly collided with the other henchman. At some point the two chasing him must have split up. Without thinking he dove to the ground and covered his eyes expecting to be bashed at any moment. Instead he heard a dull thud and when he looked up he was amazed to see both of his attackers sprawled out on the floor groaning slightly. They had walloped each other thanks to his unexpected ground hugging maneuver.

"Spankin' Ron," Kim yelled, giving him a thumbs up sign.

"The Ron-man has it goin' on," Ron said confidently. He cheered Kim on as she back flipped onto the head of the last goon and knocked him to the ground.

"All right Dementor, step away from the, uh, whatever that is," Kim said.

BEEP-BEEP-BE-BEEP 

"Go Wade," Kim said, though her concentration was still on Dementor. The short madman had pulled a small thin plastic coated rectangle out of the clean environment's access hatch.

"Kim, it's got to be Professor Dementor," Wade said hurriedly.

"Yeah, figured that out," Kim said impatiently.

"Well, I finally managed to find out what the lab you're at produces and it turns out that it's a uniquely specialized regulator circuitry used in the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer," Wade said.

"That's right," Dementor said. "Stealing the device has become much more difficult of late, but with the correct parts I can construct my own at leisure. Unfortunately, much of the machinery needed to manufacture the parts are also one of a kind specialty instruments."

"Rufus, go!" Kim yelled. Dementor jerked his hand back, but he wasn't quick enough to stop the little rodent from latching onto the circuit to tear it from his grasp.

"Get that regulator back," Dementor screamed at his henchmen. Beefy bodies starting flying at them from all direction as the goons tried to pin Rufus like linebackers trying to snatch a fumble.

"I'm open little buddy," Ron cried out as Rufus narrowly dodged the bad guys. The mole rat completed an impressive toss and suddenly Ron found himself the focus of enhanced muscle attention. He jumped over two henchmen and started to throw the device to Kim when suddenly he found himself flat on his stomach with the air knocked out of his lungs. The regulator skidded across the floor and back into Dementor's grasp.

"Come, loyal henchmen," Dementor said. He pressed a button and the wall exploded outward to create an instant escape route. The henchman on Ron's back hopped up and followed his comrades over to the hole. Kim raced toward the escaping villains, but they activated their jetpacks and flew off into the night before she could connect.

"Wade, we need you to scan for molecular muscle enhancing rings," she snapped.

"On it," Wade replied. The portly super genius typed furiously for a few seconds. "Sorry Kim, Dementor must have had them remove the rings. I'm not detecting anything within your area."

"All right Wade, thanks anyway," Kim said. She shut down the Kimmunicator and hit the recall button on the jet's remote control.

"Sorry KP, about the whole Dementor getting away thing," Ron said sheepishly after he extracted his aching form from the floor.

"No big," Kim said brightly, "I saw you take out those two goons earlier and it wasn't like you let that other guy sit on you on purpose. We'll get'em next time."

There was a whoosh of air as the jet dropped down at low speed and landed almost on top of them. Ron opened the door and followed Kim inside still feeling a little disappointed in himself. He was a bit surprised at how easily she took losing Dementor and hoped that she wasn't just going easy on him. Wade's image flashed onto one of the monitors.

"Good news and bad news guys. According to my analysis there is a chance that if Dementor powers up the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer without its protective casing it will emit a very distinct energy signature that I should be able to track," Wade said.

"And the bad news?" Kim asked.

"Well, by the time we're able to pinpoint his location he'll already have a fully functional Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer," Wade said glumly.

"Any idea what he wants with it?" Ron asked.

"None," Wade replied. "But as you know the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer has a wide range of applications, almost all of which are highly dangerous."

"Okay Wade, let us know if anything comes up," Kim said as Wade's image disappeared. She reached over to cover Ron's hand with her own. "You really did do good back there Ron. I don't think I've told you often enough how much I appreciate everything you do."

Ron felt his heart glow. "I know I'm as much hindrance as help sometimes KP, but I'll always be there for you," he replied softly. The only sound for the rest of the trip back to Middleton was their breathing as they tried to catch up on their missed sleep and Rufus' chattering.

* * *

"Nuh-uh, tacky," Rufus squeaked as Kim twirled around to show Ron and Monique yet another new outfit. 

"What do mole rats know about fashion?" Kim huffed. Ron looked uneasy, but Monique shook her head decisively.

"Kim, girl, I don't think so," she said. "That is so totally not you."

"What do you think Ron?" Kim asked sweetly.

Ron started to breathe heavily and scratch his face. "Uh, well, you know KP, I'm not exactly the fashion savvy, I shop at Smarty Mart remember?"

"Ron…" Kim said sternly, tapping her foot.

"Sorry KP, I've got to go with crowd on this one, definitely not your style," Ron said meekly.

Kim kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for being honest," she said.

"Don't do that to me Kim," Ron called after her with mock indignation as she went back into the changing room. Monique broke into a giggling fit.

"What is wrong with girls?" Ron asked, looking toward the ceiling expectantly.

Kim emerged from the changing room in her normal street clothes and a shopping sack containing a shirt she had decided to get. Ron followed her and Monique as they left Club Banana still talking animatedly about shopping.

"Hey Ron, thanks for spending all day shopping," Kim said. She dropped back and wrapped her free arm around her boyfriend's.

"You've so totally got him whipped girl," Monique said, laughing when she saw Ron's gooey expression.

"Hey," Ron said indignantly, "I'm just as fiercely independent as ever."

"Yeah, remember animology?" Monique asked. "Pink sloth equals follower."

"For the record, animology was totally bogus," Ron replied smoothly. "Plus I only follow Kim and I took care of the fruit smell."

"_And_ I'm a Ron follower," Kim said, smirking. "But for now let's follow each other to Bueno Nacho, I'm starving."

"Okay you two, are you gonna scale back the mush or do I need to bail?" Monique asked.

"Wait, I thought you girls liked to talk about this stuff all the time?" Ron asked.

"Uh, yeah, _talk_ about it, as in girl talk, not as in watch their friends smakin' lips while they're trying to eat," Monique replied, rolling her eyes as if it should have been obvious.

Bueno Nacho was busy, but not obnoxiously so when the teens arrived. Kim and Monique went to secure a booth while Ron got everyone's orders. When he finally arrived with the food the two girls were already busily laughing and chattering.

"Ready to lose?" Ron asked. He picked up a burrito and looked at Monique.

"I'm drip-proof today bueno boy," Monique retorted as she grabbed her own burrito.

"Weird much?" Kim asked, but she was smiling. Surprisingly, Monique was a master of eating competitions capable of giving Ron a real challenge. They each took turns taking a bite out of their burritos, but neither slipped up.

"Tie game," Monique exclaimed after they finished.

"Nu-ya, good job, huk," Rufus said, briefly sticking his head up above the side of his dish of nachos.

"So, what are you going to do with your vacation Monique?" Kim asked. With school almost out several people were making plans for vacations or summer camps.

"I'll be putting in overtime at Club Banana probably," Monique replied. "Summer months are usually some of our busier ones, especially when the beach wear line starts coming in. So, you and the Ron-man got big vacation plans? Paris maybe?"

"Monique!" Kim squeaked, blushing. Ron whistled nervously. "Nothing like that, this is our last summer before college and stuff. We were just planning on hanging with the rents' and taking it easy while we still can."

"Head down to the lake for some swimming, plenty of barbecues with Mr. Dr. P, and Nana's lemon squares," Ron said with a dreamy expression on his face.

"When you fight freaks all the time it's nice to be boring," Kim added. Unlike most people, Kim and Ron didn't need a change of pace or location for excitement. They got those things as a part of their regular activities.

BEEP-BEEP-BE-BEEP 

Kim whipped out her Kimmunicator. "What's the sich Wade?"

"I've been watching the satellites' sensor logs and I think Dementor has powered up his Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer," Wade said.

"Do you have a location?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, and its not far from here. Apparently, Dementor has a hidden lair in the Rocky Mountains," Wade said. A rough map with the location of the rouge energy signature had appeared on the Kimmunicator's readout screen.

"We'd better hurry then, who knows what Dementor is planning," Kim said.

"Your ride should be here…now," Wade replied. They could hear some excited chatter from outside the restaurant and the rather quiet whoosh of the Team Possible jet.

"Thanks Wade, you rock," Kim said. "Come on Ron, no time to spare."

"I'll catch you guys later," Monique said as they rushed off. "Don't worry about your shirt Kim, I'll drop it off at your house."

The teens took turns turning around and covering their eyes while they each changed into mission clothes. Kim insisted that Ron start equipping with all the team gear like laser cutters and knock out gas, instead of just a grapnel gun like he usually did. The ride didn't take long, but that was only to be the first leg of the journey.

"KP, it's a stealth craft, emphasis on the stealth," Ron whined, "So why are we walking?"

"Hello, trying to be sneaky," Kim explained. "Stealth technology doesn't shield from the human eye after all. Dementor may have henchmen watching for aircraft."

"This tanks, we should have sprung for the invisibility cloak," Ron grumbled. Wade had done a scan on the mountain that contained Dementor's lair and discovered a small rear entrance that was probably designed to be an emergency escape route. It was a brisk walk through deep snow to access it though.

"So not the drama Ron," Kim said, stifling a laugh. "Mission mode time."

There didn't seem to be any external defenses set up since Dementor seemed to have more confidence in his ability to keep a lair hidden than Dr. Drakken did. Of course Dementor hadn't forwarded mail or subscribed to any evil magazines like Drakken seemed prone to do either. In fact, if it hadn't been for the energy signature put off by the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer it was likely that the base would have gone undetected indefinitely.

"Do you think he left the back door open?" Ron asked once they had found the access point.

"Don't think so, it has a keypad lock," Kim replied, pointing to the little pad next to the door. She plugged the Kimmunicator into the pad's port and turned it on. "You're up Wade."

"I'm surprised, this is a very advanced encryption matrix that won't be easy to…done," Wade said. The door hissed with partial compression and opened up to reveal a rather wide hallway that sloped upward before branching off in several directions.

"This is a lair deluxe," Kim whispered.

"You're telling me," Ron whispered back. "Just look at the surface on this floor. It's so smooth that it must be easy to clean."

Kim rolled her eyes and gestured for them to move out. When they came to the branches in the hallway they took the one that led upwards since they figured that the main lab would be near the top of the base. Even though that seemed counterintuitive since the upper layers would be most vulnerable to attack, super villains seemed to prefer to look out from the "top" onto the world below.

The two teens crept along the walls in the shadows as much as possible until they could hear Dementor's loud voice raving about his great accomplishment. Kim peeked around the corner and pointed at a crawl space next to a large bulky machine. Ron darted behind it as quickly as he could and scanned the room until he spotted a large workbench suitable for Kim to hide behind. They infiltrated the lab one step at a time in this manner without being detected. Of course most of Dementor's henchmen were listening to their boss rave, which didn't help them be alert to intruders in the least.

The Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer was sitting on a small pedestal surrounded by motion detection lasers. With Ron keeping watch Kim positioned the pedestal between herself and the villain so she could grab the device without being seen. Special goggles revealed the location of the motion detection beams, but it was still a tricky proposition for Kim to slip the device out from between them without setting off any alarm. Ron felt himself started to sweat as he looked on anxiously while Kim strained to get the soup can shaped device out.

"Got it," Kim mouthed silently as she held up the vortex inducer triumphantly.

Klaxon's rang deafeningly just as Kim started to move and all around the lab henchmen poured in from the several doorways. Ron felt his jaw slacken in disbelief and Kim looked utterly stunned as well.

"If it isn't Kim Possible come to steal my Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer," Dementor said. "I always knew you were a hero-thief and now you'll face my loyal henchmen. Don't let her escape with the vortex inducer!"

"Here Ron, catch," Kim yelled. Ron scrambled to grab the device, not only because he didn't want a henchman to get it, but also due to the fact that the thing had a habit of turning on when handled roughly.

Professor Dementor had been on a hiring binge by the looks of all the personnel that came flooding into the room to do combat with the two invaders. Fortunately, it seemed that HenchCo upgrades were slightly more expensive. Only six of the goons were sporting molecular muscle enhancements and most of the rest seemed to lack anything beyond basic weapons. What they lacked in quality was made up for in quantity though.

Ron handed the vortex inducer to Rufus. "Go hide little buddy, but try to stay close to the door so we can pick you up on the way out."

"Oh boy, nuh-nuh, will do," Rufus replied.

"All right, who wants a piece of the Ron-man," Ron said in his best "confident" voice.

Nearly a dozen henchmen closed in around him on all sides. Ron took out his Kissy Girl brand lip gloss and held his breath. Luckily, Dementor's henchmen weren't familiar enough with Team Possible's standard bag of tricks to know to hold their breath too and soon they were all unconscious.

"Wow, the Ron-man came to play," Ron said happily to himself. He closed the container and returned his focus to Kim's battle.

The red headed teen was weaving and striking fluidly amongst the bulky awkward thugs that were trying to subdue her. She lanced out repeatedly with sharp precise blows even as she evaded or knocked aside the heavy unimaginative attacks being thrown at her. The goons were very durable though, thanks to their technological aids.

"Get her, get her now!" Dementor yelled. Kim back flipped onto a nearby table and used her momentum to cause it to lunge forward into a pursuing henchman. The unfortunate lackey found his head driven through the top of the table where it wedged in place. Two of his comrades shoved around him to continue the attack.

There was a sudden squeal from across the room and one of the regular henchmen appeared next to Dementor a moment later carrying the vortex inducer. Ron ran across the room and lunged at the man, not just for the vortex inducer, but also for Rufus who was being held in the man's other hand. Just as he prepared to attack rough hands pinned his arms behind him.

"Ah-ha," Dementor said once the vortex inducer was back in his hands. "Now, with this Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer I will unleash my most devastating plan!"

All activity in the room stopped as everyone focused on Dementor expectantly. Kim looked up with a hand frozen in mid-punch.

"So what's this big plan," Ron asked finally.

"Its terrible beyond imagination and now with the unlimited energy potential of the Pan Dimensional…" Dementor said.

Ron interrupted his raving. "You don't have a plan do you? You have no idea what to do with that vortex thingie now that you've got it."

"What, why you, of course I have a plan," Dementor blustered.

"Wow, I mean, if it were Drakken I wouldn't be surprised. I guess evil genius just isn't what it used to be," Kim said sarcastically.

Rufus bit down hard on his captor's hand, which had the effect of sending the henchmen reeling in pain. Ron twisted abruptly and escaped the hands holding him as well. Kim meanwhile went back to pounding on the last of the enhanced henchmen until they were all stunned. Ron threw out a few of his unconventional Monkey Kung-Fu moves on the two goons that had apprehended him and they turned tail to run. Dementor didn't pay them enough to go toe to toe with Team Possible, even if they were facing the less dangerous half of it.

Kim fired her grapnel toward the ceiling where it wrapped around an exposed pipe and swung toward Dementor. She landed in front of him and kicked low to sweep his feet out from under him. Dementor landed hard and the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer dropped neatly into Kim's palm.

"Nice try, but you lose," she said smugly.

"I'll get you for this you villainous hero-thief," Dementor raved. "Activate the self-destruct sequence."

Klaxons screamed for a second time and henchmen began streaming out of the lab as quickly as they had come in earlier, though some had to be helped by their comrades. Dementor pushed a button that caused a secret compartment to open up which apparently contained some kind of fancy escape capsule. With a final angry glare for Team Possible he stepped into the shaft and closed the door behind him.

"Come on KP, we've got to bail," Ron said.

"Wait, Wade, can you do anything about this self destruct?" Kim asked into the Kimmunicator.

"Maybe, plug the Kimmunicator into the main console over there," Wade said, indicating which panel he meant. Wade's fingers flew across his keyboard and a few moments later the self-destruct klaxons discontinued with the visual timer still displaying considerable time left in the countdown.

"Major rockage Wade," Ron exclaimed.

"What's up Kim?" Wade asked. "You've never cared if a base blew up before."

"I've been thinking that maybe we've been letting the villains cover their tracks a little too easily," Kim replied. "Plus this base is solid, I doubt Dementor will want to lose it if he realizes that it didn't blow."

"Right," Wade said, catching on. "Good plan Kim."

"Okay," Ron said slowly. "Let's pretend I didn't understand this plan…"

"We're going to leave the Kimmunicator plugged into Dementor's mainframe so we'll be able to know if anyone comes back," Kim said. "Plus Wade can sift through Dementor's entire database at his leisure and we can pick apart all his hardware too."

"Badical," Ron exclaimed. "So if he comes back we can bust him all over again."

"What about the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer?" Wade asked.

"It's too dangerous for us to keep," Kim said thoughtfully. "We'd better bring Global Justice in on this one."

"Why don't we just return it to the various people who got robbed to build it?" Ron asked.

"Sorry Ron, doesn't work that way," Wade replied. "Those components were all physically connected to each other. No way to disconnect them without destroying them in the process."

"Might not that be wise?" Kim asked.

"I don't know, it's your call," Wade replied evasively.

Kim and Ron made their way to the hidden landing platform settled into the mountainside. Their jet was already warmed up and waiting for them courtesy of Wade. As soon as they got in the air Kim put through a call to Global Justice and was greeted by Dr. Director.

"We're coming back from a fight with Professor Dementor," Kim said. "We managed to foil his plot and captured a Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer."

"What?" Dr. Director asked, clearly shocked. "We keep close tabs on the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer these days, what with the repeated thefts. We would have known if it were missing again."

"He didn't steal it," Kim explained. "Dementor stole all the components and then completed the vortex inducer on his own."

"I see," Dr. Director said. "This is very disturbing. Bring the vortex inducer to our base in Middleton and we'll lock it away."

"That's what I was hoping for," Kim replied, relieved that the dangerous device would soon be off her hands.

"Why didn't you tell her about the lair?" Ron asked once the communication was terminated.

"We can't Ron," Kim said. "If we did Global Justice would go in and rip the place apart. To be frank they've not done a very good job in getting leads from the bases we've let them in on before. We'll see if we have any better luck."

"Got'cha KP," Ron replied. "I was never totally down with the whole GJ thing anyway. They tend to over analyze."

Kim rolled her eyes. "No worries about us doing that." She said dryly.

"You're approaching the coordinates supplied by Dr. Director," Wade said from the main display monitor.

"Spankin' Wade," Kim replied.

Ron sat back and watched Kim take the vortex inducer to the tiny guard booth at the entrance to the empty car lot they had landed in. Dr. Director stepped into the light just barely and accepted the soup can sized device. A few words were exchanged and then Kim was heading back. Ron stroked Rufus' head gently, his mind already looking forward to some quality quiet time with his favorite girl.

Kim kissed him lightly before sinking into her chair. "Ready for home?"

"You bet KP," Ron replied.

* * *

Dr. Director walked across the wide room, eyes on the floor as she tried to ignore the effect created by the dim lights and high ceiling. She approached the half circle of elevated booths in the center of the room where the Global Justice Oversight Committee, a group of twelve civilians who held positions at the United Nations, was in session. 

"You have something to report Doctor?" Number One asked. Number One was the committee chair, but Dr. Director knew nothing else about his identity.

"A freelance operator thwarted the criminal known as Professor Dementor and recovered a Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer earlier today," Dr. Director replied.

"Why wasn't this committee notified of the vortex inducer's theft?" Number Eight asked darkly.

"This inducer wasn't stolen," Dr. Director explained. "Dementor apparently constructed it from stolen components. We had not monitored the various equipment needed to construct the vortex inducer because until now we believed the technical sophistication required to build the device was beyond the abilities of any villain who would be interested in obtaining it. That oversight has been corrected."

"Where is the device now?" Number Six asked.

"It is being transferred to a top secret Global Justice base even as we speak. It will be in the most secure facility on the face of the planet within hours," Dr. Director replied.

"Does anyone else know about our possession of this device?" Number One asked.

"Dementor may suspect, but other than the group who brought it in no one is sure," Dr. Director said.

"Job well done Betty," Number One said. Then as if an afterthought he added, "What was the name of the agents who brought the vortex inducer in, by the way?"

"Oh, it was Kim Possible," Dr. Director replied.

"Ah, Miss Possible, I see," Number One said. "Thank you Doctor, is that all?"

"Yes sir," Dr. Director replied. Betty turned to leave and tried not to hurry on her way out, but the place just gave her the _creeps_.


	3. Mystical Marvin’s Monkey Mayhem

AN: _Thanks to all those who take the time to review. I'm going to start developing the plots of these chapter-stories in ways that will probably deviate from anything we would ever see on the actual show, but I'll still try to maintain the style whenever possible. _

_Thanks to __conan98002__campy__MrDrP__hopeless-romantic-nr-one__charizardag__vanillalilies__K-R-4-E-V-A__, and __KendraheartsFox__ for reviewing._

* * *

Chapter 3 – Mystical Marvin's Monkey Mayhem

The jungle outside was hot and sweltering, but the interior of the ancient temple was as pleasant as any modern structure with climate control. The stooped figure of the man known best to the world as Monkey Fist moved slowly and cautiously as he traveled deeper into the temple. The former British aristocrat knew that the temple was some kind of monkey shrine devoted to the service of those who could command Mystical Monkey Power, but as of yet the structure's precise function remained a mystery.

"Careful Chippy," Monkey Fist snapped. The monkey ninjas that Fist had trained to aid him in his goal of world conquest were formidable warriors but not good at avoiding the sort of traps that usually guarded the important places of monkey lore. They had a habit of bouncing around all over the place when not engaged in ninja activity.

With monkey hands and feet bestowed upon him by the mad scientist DNAmy Fist was a pale imitation of the simian kind and he longed for a more complete transformation. Fist snarled to himself as he remembered his one chance at becoming fully monkey being thwarted by Kim Possible. She didn't deserve to be a monkey, no one did except for him. He hoped that his exploration of the temple would uncover another method to make himself truly monkey.

Monkey Fist examined the carvings on the walls for clues to the secrets of the temple. He would have his vengeance on Kim Possible, but first he would destroy his only rival to the power of the monkey, Ron Stoppable. Stoppable's crimes against simian kind were unspeakable. He had destroyed the precious jade statues that bestowed the Mystical Monkey Power, denied Fist the Lotus Blade, and even ruined the ancient Monkey Monk's prophecy somehow.

"Ah-ha," Fist said triumphantly. "See here Chippy. This wall is a retelling of the legendary story of the creation of the jade statues and their use during the ancient times."

Fist ran his hands over the crumbling wall. "Some of it is out of order. Only a true Monkey Master like myself would ever notice the differences."

He pressed on the wall in the location of the errors and was rewarded by a deep rumbling noise. On the other side of the room sliding stone revealed a small shelf like space. A giant book adorned with gems that created an outline of a monkey was sitting in the center of the space.

"Mystical Monkey Power Owner's Manual?" Fist said gleefully. He gingerly lifted the book out of its hiding place and opened it on the floor. The monkey ninjas crowded around with interest as they often did when in the presence of ancient monkey items.

"It's so complete," Fist crowed. "At last I can unlock the full extent of my powers."

The monkey ninjas regarded their master as he exulted in his find. He was so happy that they could barely believe it when his joy turned to anguish.

"No, no, no, no, its not possible," Fist said. He wailed and flipped through the delicate tomb with reckless disdain.

"So, him again, always him," Fist groaned hysterically. "There's not much time, he's almost old enough, it could happen any time now."

"Ah-Ah-Ooo?" Chippy said, bewildered by Fist's rant.

"Stoppable," Fist said darkly. "I always believed that it was his hatred of monkeys that prevented him from using his power, but it wasn't that, it was his age. When his body matures enough he will come into his full monkey potential, able to access Monkey Kung Fu as easily as I do now. It's different for every person, but it could happen any time."

The monkey ninjas chattered excitedly and bounced in place. Monkey Fist snarled at them so violently that they shrank back from the once distinguished nobleman.

"Come, monkey ninjas, we must destroy Stoppable before its too late," Fist said. "And to do that we will have to travel…"

* * *

"Mom," Kim moaned in an exasperated tone. "I don't want to, Ron and I had plans, you can't do this to me."

"Come now Kimmie, its not that bad," Anne Possible said reassuringly. "I bet Ronald will have a great time."

"That's not the point Mom," Kim argued. "There's just no way I can go out with the tweebs all day, in public, at a _circus._"

"But Kim, they've been dying to go, and you know that they need to do something besides inventing destructive gadgets all the time," Anne replied.

Kim racked her brain for some excuse. "Well, uh, its not just Ron," Kim said, silently congratulating herself for her brilliance. "We were supposed to meet Felix and Monique too."

"Oh how wonderful," Anne said sweetly. "You can all go out together, make a big day of it. I remember how your father and I used to go out on the town with all of our friends, it was so much fun…"

Kim made an almost Drakken like gurgle of frustration and flopped backward on her bed. "Please Wade," Kim thought desperately, "please, anytime now, get me out of here."

* * *

"Booh-Yah," Ron said excitedly as they passed through the gates at Mystical Marvin's Magical Circus. "Come on Rufus keep sharp, peanuts and cotton candy have got to be around here somewhere."

"All right, awesome," Jim and Tim said together.

"State of the art," Jim said, pointing to a robotic elephant.

"Don't they have any real animals anymore?" Monique asked. She was dressed in clothes like one might expect someone on a safari to wear.

"Yeah, tons of them," Felix replied. "They just use robotic animals for the rides since it's safer."

"Are you all right KP?" Ron asked. Kim was wearing a baseball cap low over her eyes and was slinking along a good two paces behind everyone else.

"Just peachy," she grumbled.

"Awww, you just need a little Ronshine," Ron said. He fell back to join her and pulled out a guide that listed all the different attractions at the circus. "Let's see, they've got dunk tanks, all sorts of games with hitting targets, and getting prizes. Maybe even Cuddle Buddy prizes."

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed. She didn't like to admit to anyone that she collected the plush little animals known more popularly as Cuddle Buddies. She glanced around and then looked at him sheepishly. "You think?"

"Of course KP." Ron said encouragingly. "Sure, we're here with the terrible two, but that doesn't mean we can't have a great time."

Kim marveled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her back to the group. The old Ron would have probably run off looking for fatty foods instead of diligently trying to find a silver lining for her in the midst of this dark cloud of a trip. Cuddle Buddies and target practice, not to mention spending all day with Ron. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Ron was feeling so satisfied that Kim had finally relaxed he nearly gave one of his trademark "screams of courage" when a huge muscular man with a handle bar mustache who was holding a large mallet approached him.

"You sir, win a prize for your girlfriend there?" the man asked.

"Uh…sure…" Ron stammered. Kim's eyes were sparkling with amusement as the man explained the game to Ron. All Ron had to do was hit the plunger at the base of the giant thermometer looking thing to make the ball shoot up toward a bell. If he successfully rang the bell he'd get a prize.

"This'll be easy," Ron said confidently. The game master handed him the mallet and Ron promptly lurched forward due to the unfamiliar weight.

Kim bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing, but the rest of the gang wasn't as capable at suppressing giggles.

Ron smiled too. "All right Rufus, you're up little buddy. Spot my aim."

Rufus yawned and hopped down to the ground where he went to making motions like someone landing an airplane. Ron shifted the position of the mallet until Rufus squeaked an affirmative and gave him the "a-okay" sign.

"YE-OW," Ron yelled as the mallet landed squarely on his foot. "RUFUS, what was that?"

"Uh-oh, me sorry," Rufus shrugged. Ron hopped about comically, but thankfully his pants didn't take the opportunity to add insult to injury.

"Do you want to try again?" the game master asked. "Technically you didn't get your swing."

"That's ok," Kim replied for him. She eyed the prizes and decided that she really didn't want one. Ron could win her something somewhere else. "I'll take his swing though, just for fun."

The man eyed her as if she were crazy, but his look quickly turned to amazement when Kim grabbed the mallet with one hand and smashed the plunger hard enough to ring the bell on her first try.

"Hey, look what we found." Jim said as they rounded the corner. Ron was still complaining about his foot with much more gusto than the situation warranted since he hadn't really been injured. It had turned into a quite humorous event for the four teens and an annoyance for the two pre-teens.

"Organ grinder," Tim said, anxious to redirect the conversation. "Re-synthesized."

"Monkey organ grinder?" Ron said with a small cringe. "Sick and wrong!"

"Its cool," Jim said.

"Yeah, don't freak out," Tim added.

"You knew the risks when you brought me along," Ron said. He was determinedly shoving the twins along toward the main tent away from the monkey organ grinder.

"Technically we didn't bring you, Kim did," Tim said.

"And we didn't bring her, Mom made her take us," Jim continued.

"Monkey phobia or not I have to agree," Felix said. He wiped his damp forehead. "It's getting pretty hot out here in the sun."

"I'm fine," Monique said, self-satisfaction at her choice of outfits apparent.

The inside of the tent was well ventilated with gigantic fans that turned its otherwise ordinary shade into a truly pleasant sitting experience. Kim picked up a programme at the door and followed the rest of the group down to the front row. She usually didn't like sitting so near the front, but it was the only place that Felix could go because of his chair.

"So what is this show going to be anyway?" Monique asked once they were seated.

"I don't know, this programme is ferociously unhelpful," Kim replied with a huff. "I think its some kind of acrobatics act."

"That tanks," Ron said. "I was hoping for trick elephants, maybe some guys sticking their heads in lion's mouths."

"Maybe its death defying stunts," Jim said eagerly.

"Midair leaps through moving hoops of fire," Tim added.

"Hoosha," they finished together. Kim rolled her eyes and sat back as the performers started to move into the arena. She flipped through the programme and frowned.

"Where's the ringmaster?" Kim said out loud. "And isn't the show starting a little early?"

"Oh no," she said suddenly as she realized what they were.

"Aaaah," Ron screamed. "Monkey acrobats, sick and wrong, sick and wrong."

"Amp down Ron," Kim admonished.

"Hold me KP," Ron said mournfully.

Kim wrapped an arm around his torso and noticed that Ron was smiling.

"You trickster," she said, swatting him playfully. "You just wanted to cuddle."

"Monkey acrobats are still sick and wrong," Ron replied, "but this time they're workin' for the Ron-man."

"Quiet down "Ron-man," the show is starting," Felix whispered.

"Yeah, you two love birds hush up over there," Monique added. The twins looked like they were about to go into a round of cootie taunts, but she silenced them too.

Spotlights twirled from one monkey to the next as they swung around the roof of the tent in a surprisingly graceful routine. It was hard to see them well, even with the spotlights, but they seemed to be wearing matching black outfits that nagged at the back of Kim's mind. Somehow she thought that she should remember something, but she decided it must just be her imagination. Ron was predictably paying more attention to her than a monkey show so Kim just settled deeper into his shoulder and basked in the leisure of the moment.

"Hey, there's another acrobat," Jim said. He pointed up to the top of the center mast where a man with a bunch of monkeys had appeared.

"He looks like a big monkey himself," Tim said disdainfully.

Kim sat straight up. "A big monkey?"

"What is it KP?" Ron asked.

"Ron, how many big monkeys do we know?" Kim replied.

"You mean…Monkey Fist?" Ron said, his voice suddenly becoming serious. Before either teen could do anything the monkeys began raining down on their location with Monkey Fist making an impressive landing directly in front of them. People all around started to run away from the dangerous looking man and his simian minions.

"I've come for you Ron Stoppable," Monkey Fist snarled. "There will be no escape this time."

"What do you want with Ron?" Kim yelled.

"Is this about the whole DNAmy thing, cause I am so totally sorry," Ron said apologetically.

"It took weeks to escape her clutches," Monkey Fist said, then shook his head. "No, this is much more personal than that. You've thwarted my efforts to gain ultimate monkey power for the last time."

"Look at the monkey hands," Jim said. Felix and Monique had shuffled the tweebs off to the side in an attempt to get them out of Kim's way.

"Genetic manipulation, awesome," Tim said.

"We should get genetic alterations of our own," Jim said gleefully.

"Identical ones?" Tim asked.

"Of course," Jim replied.

"Enough!" Monkey Fist shouted.

"They get on your nerves too?" Kim asked sweetly. She lunged forward in a series of flips intended to bring her shoe down on Monkey Fist's head. Instead Kim found herself rolling across the floor after being tackled by a half dozen monkey ninjas.

"Hang on KP," Ron said. Monkey ninjas leapt over him until he was completely encircled. Two of the ninjas were nearly bowled over when Ron launched himself at them in an attempt to break out of their trap. The diminutive warriors were not to be easily overpowered though. Using their small size and low center of gravity they managed to fend off Ron's surprisingly adept attacks.

Kim plucked one of the monkeys off of her shirt and kicked another that had attached itself to her pants leg. The other ninjas attempted to immobilize her limbs by wrapping themselves on them, but Kim wasn't about to allow that to happen.

"Ouch," Monique said, wincing with sympathy pain as Ron went flying backwards into the bleachers. He sprang back onto his feet and motioned defiantly for Monkey Fist to attack.

"Wow, that dude is serious," Felix said as Monkey Fist unleashed the full fury of his Monkey Kung Fu skills on the normally hapless Ron.

"Ron is too," Monique said admiringly. She had never seen the blonde haired boy do anything like this before. Ron was matching Monkey Fist blow for blow and keeping up with the occasional monkey ninja that attempted to tip the battle in Fist's favor.

Kim shook off the last monkey weighing her down and turned on the unusual ninjas. The monkeys backed up a step when they saw her grim expression and realized that the element of surprise would no longer be working for them. Still, they had a duty to their master so the furry fighters threw themselves at the teen hero without hesitation.

Despite being severely outnumbered Kim's unparalleled fighting skill shown through. Monkeys went flying right and left until their ranks began to thin considerably when some became too exhausted to continue the fight.

Ron reeled backwards from a hard blow to his chest as Fist got the better of him with a flying kick. Fist pressed his advantage by jumping in close and low to kick Ron's feet out from under him. Shocked by the impact it was all Ron could do to roll away from the hammer blows that Fist was directing at his neck.

"Hey you two, what do you think you're doin?" Monique hissed as Jim and Tim started edging toward the battle.

"Someone's gotta help Ron," Jim said tersely. "He's getting creamed out there."

Before Monique could do anything to stop them the tweebs ran for Fist, tackling his left leg just as the right was rising to deliver a finishing blow to Ron.

"You little brats," Fist said angrily once he had recovered. "Monkey ninjas, restrain these pests."

"Hey, hands off," Tim said as tiny hands forced his arms behind his back.

Kim ran up next to Ron, who had just regained his feet. "Leave them alone," she yelled hotly.

Fist looked around and realized that his tired ninja monkeys were unable to continue the battle in their current state. He needed time to regroup.

"Monkey ninjas retreat and take the pests with you," Fist commanded. Like shadows the little ninjas seemingly melted into thin air after clamping hands over the tweebs mouths to prevent them from yelling out for help. Kim and Ron tried to get to them before the monkey ninjas could escape, but Monkey Fist blocked their path.

"Ron Stoppable, if you ever want to see them again you'll come to Middleton Park tonight and surrender to me," Monkey Fist instructed. With that he threw a handful of smoke tablets onto the floor. Kim raced in, but by the time the smoke cleared he was gone.

"I take it that was Monkey Fist?" Monique asked once it was clear that the battle was over. Ron was groaning and holding his head from all the pounding he had taken.

"Yeah, I've never seen him so nasty before though," Kim replied. She started to look at Ron's injuries. "Are you going to be ok Ron."

"I suppose," Ron said dejectedly. "I'm sorry KP, I let him take your brothers."

"Don't worry," Kim said. They had both been caught off guard after all, but Monkey Fist was Ron's arch foe and as such he felt a greater weight of responsibility. "You heard him, he's using them as bait so there's no way he'll hurt them."

"Your moves were totally spankin' Ron," Felix said excitedly. "I didn't know you could fight like that."

"Monkey Kung Fu," Kim said with a clear note of pride in her voice. "It comes and it goes, but it seems to come out most often when Ron's fighting Monkey Fist."

Kim looked over at Ron and smiled only to realize that he was anything but happy. She knew he was berating himself for losing her brothers, no doubt feeling that he had failed her.

"Buck up Ron," Kim said softly as they were following Monique and Felix back toward the circus entrance. "No one blames you, there was nothing more either of us could have done. I caught a few glimpses of you fighting Fist and I couldn't have done better myself."

"Thanks KP," Ron said. He knew that she was stretching the truth a little to make him feel better, but it still helped. "I guess I'd better get ready to surrender."

"No way," Kim replied adamantly. She gave him a small smile as she remembered her attempt at surrender only a few weeks ago on prom night. The situation wasn't quite the same, but Kim knew that surrender was never the right option. Ron had been there to tell her and now it was her turn. "That's quitter talk and I never give in to quitter talk. We're going to go kick some monkey tail and get my brothers back."

"Thanks KP," Ron said softly as Kim wrapped an arm around him.

* * *

After much persuasion on Kim's part Monique and Felix had decided that there was little they could do to help the situation so they left for home. The plan called for stealth, and no matter how much their friends wanted to help they just didn't have the skills required to go on the rescue mission.

"Okay, are you ready?" Kim asked. They were sitting next to a parked car about two blocks away from the park where Monkey Fist had told Ron to surrender to him. Both of them had changed into their typical mission clothes.

"Yeah, let's go get your brothers back KP," Ron said determinedly.

"Hopefully before my parents find out," Kim said. The Drs. Possible had gone out of town for the day to some kind of brain surgeon conference. Kim had ranted that it was just an excuse for them to get a day off, especially when they foisted the tweebs on her.

Ron stepped out into the open and tried to act as if he had been walking the whole way there the entire time just in case Monkey Fist had his ninjas watching out for him. Of course, as the distraction it was his job to buy Kim as much time as possible to get to her brothers. Getting knocked out by surprise monkey ambush would put a serious crimp in that plan.

Ron noticed that the moon was starting to rise. "Would have been nice to come here with KP minus the monkeys," he thought to himself.

Ron kept a sharp look out as he walked along the main pathway through the center of the park, especially when he came to the small play set near the middle. All the slides and tubes designed for kids at play would also make excellent hiding places for simians that were well trained in the martial arts.

"All right!" Tim called out.

"Hoosha," Jim echoed. "Ron's here!"

"That means Kim's here," Tim said. "You are so busted monkey face."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Monkey Fist intoned darkly. "And I'm afraid you are very mistaken on all counts. Your annoying sister won't be joining us."

"What do you want monkey dude?" Ron asked. "You've never stooped to kidnapping before."

"Expediency of the moment my young foe," Monkey Fist replied smoothly. Monkey ninjas dropped into a loose circle around Ron. "As to what I want…to destroy you of course."

"No offense, cause, ya know, having my own arch foe is totally badical and all, but why the sudden interest in my destruction?" Ron asked. He had noticed a flitting shadow moving closer to the little spring mounted horse rides that the twins were tied to. Kim needed just a little more time to get to her brothers while still avoiding detection by Fist's hench-monkeys.

"Let's just say that I finally realize how dangerous you are to my plans of global conquest," Fist said menacingly.

"Yeah, okay," Ron replied slowly, "See, that's what I'm talking about. Why do you even want to conquer the world? Duff Killigan wants to create a spankin' golf course, Drakken wanted to get even with his old college buddies, Dementor seems to want to get rich, but you, you just really like monkeys. Can't you be all monkey euphoric without harshin' on the rest of the world?"

Monkey Fist gaped at Ron slack jawed for a moment. His pause went on for so long that even the monkey ninjas started casting furtive glances at their master.

"Well, I, I, for the good of monkeys of course," Fist said.

"Booh-Yah, I broke his mind," Ron thought to himself, then added aloud. "Good of monkeys how?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Fist snapped. "Monkey ninjas, destroy him!"

"Hey wait, what about the twins, we had a deal," Ron yelled. He tossed monkeys right and left as he attempted to parry all their blows. Ron's Mystical Monkey Power was impossibly allowing him to fight off far more monkeys than he should have been able to.

Fist's lips twisted into a sneer. "I lied. If you came to me so meekly without Miss Possible then no doubt she will surrender as well. Then there will be no one to stop me as I lead an army of monkeys to conquer the world."

"You won't get away with this Monkey Fist," Ron snarled. The monkey like man leapt into the fray to aid his ninja minions.

Fist's face betrayed his expectations of a quick victory over Ron as he leapt to the attack. Ron was already be worn down considerably by the monkey ninjas so Fist believed that his own formidable skill would swiftly overwhelm Ron. The monkey man grinned wider as Ron faltered and increased the speed of the blows he was raining down on his blonde haired opponent.

"Kim!" Jim and Tim exclaimed together as a nearby shadow melted into their red headed sister.

"Quiet," Kim scolded. She gritted her teeth as Rufus worked to free her brothers as silently as possible. Kim knew Ron was having a tough time, but if the twins weren't taken to safety Fist might recapture them to hold over their heads yet again.

"Wait," Tim said insistantly as Kim grabbed the two up bodily and started to carry them off.

"We've got to help Ron," Jim said, finishing his brother's thought.

"I will, just as soon as you two are safe," Kim replied. The twins had never seen her move so quickly before in their entire lives.

"But we want to help too," Jim whined.

"No!" Kim exclaimed harshly, then continued in a softer tone. "I don't complain much when its Dementor or Drakken, but Monkey Fist is different. He fights with magic and a nearly dead form of martial arts. Besides, Rufus is on it, right little fella?"

"Uh-huh, monkey yuck," Rufus chattered before scampering off into the night.

"Oh, I see," Tim said slyly. "Kim and Ron stuff."

"Uh…yeah," Kim replied, unsure as to exactly why she was suddenly blushing. The twins made no further protest when Kim dropped them at what she thought was a safe distance from the battle and dashed back in the direction they had come from.

* * *

"Oh please, I'm not even breaking a sweat you simpleton," Monkey Fist taunted as Ron was continually driven backwards. In reality Ron was putting up a much better fight than Fist had anticipated. Of course, the outcome was becoming clearer to all combatants with each passing moment.

Ron dodged another monkey and managed to gain enough distance from his foes to cause the battle to pause. He wiped away a thin trickle of blood that was running down his face from a scalp injury and tried to get his breath back. Most of the monkey ninjas had been dealt with to the point they were no longer fighting, but it was too little too late. Monkey Fist had a big advantage and he was going to press it for all it was worth.

One of the remaining monkey ninjas staggered and howled with rage as a tiny pink hurricane tackled it. Ron felt his spirits lift as he saw his naked friend trying to ease his load by taking on one of Fist's ninjas. He also knew that if Rufus were back Kim couldn't be far behind since the naked mole rat had went with her on the tweeb rescue mission.

"The rodent?" Fist said incredulously. "Of course, it possess Mystical Monkey Power as well. Monkey ninjas, eliminate them once and for all."

Ron dropped into a defensive stance as Fist hurled himself at the teen yet again, but he could no longer block every blow. Sharp pain stabbed through his torso as several blows landed though Ron somehow managed to keep his feet. A stiff-legged kick to the chest changed all that and completely winded Ron at the same time.

"KP," Ron wheezed.

Monkey Fist sneered down at him. "No one to save you this time Stoppable. No old relic with ninja students, no Lotus Blade wielding rat, and no Kim Possible…"

"That's where you're wrong!" Kim yelled as she reached the apex of her flying kick. Fist looked up in shock an instant before her blow impacted against the hairy villain and sent him reeling.

Kim's eyes appeared as green daggers wreathed in the flame of her billowing hair, which had somehow slipped out of its normal ponytail, as she stood over Monkey Fist. Even though Kim was breathing heavily from her desperate run everything about her posture screamed out danger.

"You were going to kill him," Kim accused hotly. Monkey Fist blinked at her, not comprehending the deadly calm of her voice or realizing his peril.

"Of course," Fist raved, "The monkey power is mine, MINE, not his, he stole it. Monkey power is for me, don't you understand, me!"

Fist flipped up off the ground with an inarticulate gargling roar of pure anger. His remaining monkey ninjas assembled behind him waiting for the signal to attack this new interloper.

"Your brothers will pay the price for this interference Kim Possible," Fist said darkly.

"Guess again chump," Ron said feebly. The monkey man whirled around and saw the pile of ropes lying next to where the twins had been held captive. "Not that you ever had any intentions of keeping your word about Kim's brothers."

Kim did a series of forward flips that brought her face to face with Monkey Fist. He jerked backward from her sudden advance and ordered his ninjas to attack. Kim kicked the first monkey to close in on her like it was a soccer ball before continuing her attack on Fist himself.

"Surely you must be joking," Fist said patronizingly. "It's been a long time since you fought me properly Miss Possible. I have since fully mastered the Mystical Monkey Power. No regular person can hope to defeat me."

Kim clenched her jaw and delivered a series of devastating punches only to see the crazed Englishman dodge them all. Even more disconcerting was the fact that his dodges all appeared to be completely accidental, almost Ron-like.

"And after today the only other person who posses the power of the monkey will be in no position to challenge me ever again," Fist said meaningfully. Suddenly Kim found herself scrambling to dodge Monkey Fist's jabs and chops.

Ron groaned again as he watched the battle unfold, but he was completely exhausted and even his monkey power had tapered off to a trickle. Rufus had chased off the monkey that had been fighting him before finding a loose piece of trash paper to use as a makeshift fan on Ron.

They had been in countless battles again villains who had threatened to kill them at one point or another, but when Kim looked into Monkey Fist's insane visage she found herself believing in the danger for the first time. The only other time that could compare was during last Christmas when she though Ron hadn't managed to escape from one of Drakken's crashed doomsday machines. Kim felt like her heart was caught in a vice as unbidden thoughts of Ron, _her _Ron, being taken away from her flooded into her consciousness.

"You're wrong Monty," Kim hissed angrily. "You'll never win and you'll never lay a paw on Ron as long as I'm around."

Kim didn't realize it, but her desperation to save Ron manifested itself as a burst of vigor that kicked her combat into a whole new level. The battle, which had consisted mainly of Monkey Fist pressing the attack, now reversed itself. The simian lord found himself overwhelmed by a flood of incredibly powerful attacks from the harmless looking red headed girl.

Monkey Fist tried to regain the initiative, but with each punch he failed to block his disadvantage grew. He looked around wildly for help and saw that all of his monkey followers were too beaten to give further battle. Some of them were limping along only with the aid of their comrades. Monkey Fist used his remaining strength to leap out of range into one of the park's trees.

"This isn't over," he snarled as he tried to ignore his body screaming out in pain. "Monkey ninjas, retreat!"

Kim watched warily while Ron's arch foe disappeared into the gathering night and decided that it wouldn't be wise to pursue them. Ron needed her help and truth be told she was beginning to near her own exhaustion point.

Kim hurried back over to where Ron was struggling to get up. She grabbed one of his arms to help him stand on unstable feet. "Are you all right Ron?"

"I should be asking you that KP," Ron replied ruefully. "Sorry I choked on the whole Monkey Fist take down thing."

"You didn't choke," Kim said. Kim emphasized her point by giving him a warm kiss. "We saved the tweebs and monkey boy will think twice before coming after us again."

"Speaking of tweebs," Ron said thoughtfully as they walked slowly away from the park, "Where are they?"

"We're bored," Jim called out. Kim registered some mild shock as the twins ran up to them that they had both stayed put and out of the way for once.

"We wanted to come to, but Kim wouldn't let us," Tim grouched.

"Technology can so compete with magic," Jim added disdainfully.

Ron laughed, "I'm just glad you two are okay. I'm sorry I messed up your day by getting attacked by my arch foe."

"Are you kidding?" Jim said.

"Getting kidnapped was totally awesome," Tim continued.

"Best day ever," the tweebs concluded together. They laughed and gave each other a high five.

Kim grinned. "Well now its time to get home before Mom and Dad bust me," she said seriously. The twin's curfew was much sooner than Kim's.

Amazingly, Kim's parents weren't home yet by the time the four of them arrived. Kim and Ron took turns dressing each other's wounds, most of which turned out to be either superficial or else injuries that only rest could heal. Ron especially was covered in bruises and had swelling in several places. Still, he tottered into the kitchen and started cooking while Kim called up their friends to let them know what had happened.

Ron could hear Kim chattering animatedly on the phone and decided that she must have called Felix first so she could spend more time talking to Monique. He turned over the potatoes before looking at the timer on the oven. Ron had decided to fix the Possible clan a "down home" meal of steaks, fried potatoes, corn bread, and brown beans.

There was a commotion in the living room followed by the sound of Kim getting off the phone so she could greet her parents.

"The conference ran over a little," Anne was saying.

"I hope you kept your distance from those show folk," James grumbled.

"Dinner's almost ready," Ron called out.

"Oh, Ron honey, what happened to you," Anne said as she glided into the kitchen. Ron's injuries were much more obvious than Kim's was.

"Monkey Fist attacked us at the circus Mom," Kim said lightly. "It was really no big."

They proceeded to tell her all about the day's events. Ron got the impression that Anne probably didn't categorize kidnapping her boys as "no big," but she didn't say anything except how glad she was that they were all okay.

Dinner went well too, except for James going on about how high school was different back in his day. "Yep, we certainly didn't have to rescue people kidnapped by crazed monkey men." He said as Kim rolled her eyes.

"All right, TV," Ron said happily. Kim snuggled up against him even though her dad was in the room too and beyond the occasional glance he seemed to be unconcerned by their proximity.

"You know, you really did do good out there today," Kim said. She had sensed that Ron was feeling like he had let her down on some level.

"I still got beat," Ron said softly. "But thanks KP."

"Well," Kim said slowly. "I suppose I could help you train if you wanted to."

Ron squirmed uneasily. "I dunno KP, I mean, I'm not exactly mister martial arts if you know what I mean. Although, my Monkey Kung Fu seems to be better these days."

"You're a natural Ron, I know you can do it if you try," Kim insisted.

"I'm just bad at these sorts of things, remember how I failed out of every sport?" Ron countered.

"Oh no you don't, remember that time we switched bodies?" Kim asked slyly.

"Your hair was so flippy," Ron replied dreamily.

Kim giggled, "Yeah, well, I was in _your_ body too and while I was in it I could do just about anything I could do in my own. I fought Shego, cheered, and it was nearly as easy as normal. You're actually in incredible shape Ron, you just need training."

Ron grunted, apparently still unconvinced. Kim decided it was time to take another approach.

"Besides, I need you to train me too," she said.

"Huh? What could I possibly train you for, cooking again?" Ron asked, clearly bewildered.

"No silly," Kim replied. "Monkey Kung Fu of course. It's the anti-kung fu kung fu because its unpredictable movements thwart the organization of the other styles."

"I don't know Kim. I mean, I seem to be getting a better grasp on it, but I'm not sure I could teach it," Ron said.

"Please," Kim said. She opened her eyes as wide as possible and let her lower lip quiver slightly. Ron crumbled under the unparalleled might of the Puppy Dog Pout.

"Oh all right, you win," he said, grinning. "But you have to call me sensei."


	4. Gamer Danger

Chapter 4 – Virtual Takeover 

Drew Lipsky, better known as Dr. Drakken, was not a man much given to introspection. When his assistant Shego had once needled him with the fact that all of his world domination plans had been a failure he hadn't believed her until she pointed out that had he actually succeeded he'd be ruling the world already. Unfortunately, spending several weeks inside a top security detention facility had left him with little else to do except ponder and examine the inward him.

He had counted the number of concrete blocks in his tiny twelve by twelve cell over and over again to take his mind off the boredom. Of course, had Shego been there she would have undoubtedly berated him for wasting time on such nonsense when he could have been devising new plans or technologies instead. Sometimes he almost felt like she was the driving force behind their global conquest ambitions. He currently had no idea where Global Justice had moved Shego to, but it was certainly not in this facility. Her plasma powers would take apart a conventional structure such as this in about five seconds.

Drakken felt a wave of depression wash over him and not for the first time. He had been repeatedly defeated by a teenage cheerleader and her bumbling sidekick. The fact that the same duo had defeated every other major world class super villain didn't help alleviate the shame. His ego wouldn't allow him to believe that he failed because his planning or execution was bad, but because Kim Possible always managed to foil him. Even his latest, grandest, and most elaborate plan was thwarted at the eleventh hour by the wily crime fighter.

The noise of a boisterous prison population drifted into his cell, but Drakken blocked it out resolutely as he considered his next plan of action. Taking over the world seemed to be an exercise in futility so long as nemesis-girl was always waiting in the shadows to undo his accomplishments. Before he could realize his dream of ruling the world and gaining the respect he deserved he would have to defeat Kim Possible for good. She was always expecting his schemes to be involved in directly conquering the world. Maybe if her defeat were the explicit objective of his next scheme he might have an advantage.

What to do though? He had given it his best for three years now with no success. When Shego had joined his operations two years ago he had experienced a temporary boost in success, but then Little-Miss-All-That had quickly perfected a series of tactics to neutralize her decisively in all their engagements.

"Oh yes," Drakken said gleefully as an idea popped into his mind. Ideas always came easy to him, even if some were of questionable quality. "That could work nicely indeed."

"Talkin' to yourself again blue boy?" A voice called out derisively from outside his cell.

"Grnnahh," Drakken whined in frustration.

"What was that pard? You say yore not hungry today?" the guard asked with a snicker.

"Nothing…Gerald," Drakken grumbled. The guards all seemed to take special delight in taunting him. One had even given him a Bueno Nacho toy as a joke until a Global Justice brass decided to take it away. He respected their zeal, but even he couldn't rig an escape with nothing but some molded plastic. Now, had they had the poor judgement to give him a Diablo toy…

Drakken took the tray of grayish slop that they passed off as food and felt despair rising again. His brilliant strategies would never see the light of day if he didn't figure out some way out of this place. Drakken wasn't getting any younger. He could practically feel his remaining youthful vigor draining away as he waited for the bureaucratic morass to decide which nation would get to try him first. It just wasn't fair…

"Hey Jones," Gerald said as another man outside of Drakken's vision was obviously passing through. "What was all that ruckus up in B cell over?"

"I wasn't there," Jones replied. "One of the new guys told me it was some violent green girl."

"Oh yeah man, that's this guy's sidekick or something," Gerald said with a laugh. "Isn't that right blue boy? If I turned orange could I join your club?"

Drakken didn't even hear the rest of their taunts as his spirits soared. Shego was here and that meant he would be out soon. This place couldn't hold her in. Unless they had sedated her, but "Jones" said she was violent so that couldn't be. Perhaps they had finally perfected some kind of restraint for her powers? That could cause some problems.

Minutes ticked past, then hours, then…more hours. Drakken was tempted to go into a rant except that if anyone overheard the subject matter, his impending escape, it could create problems. Finally, as night was falling and the place went into lockdown, Drakken decided that if Shego were able to come she would have already been there.

Drakken went over to his bed and slipped out a rough piece of metal that he had managed to rip off of an air duct during one of his brief times out of his cell. He checked to make sure no one was coming before putting the sharp edge to his forearm and making a long cut. He gritted his teeth at the pain and imagined the well deserved respect he would get as soon as he broke free from Global Justice's loathsome prison.

* * *

"Let me go!" Shego railed helplessly as she was drug through the halls with her hands and feet bound to a metal stretcher. The usual prison catcalls and whistles accompanied her progress through the Global Justice prison complex. Even more insulting was the fact that it was a _normal_ building, at least by Global Justice standards. The structure was mundane concrete blocks and the cells were simple steel doors.

"Welcome to your new home green bean," the guard sneered at her as she was loosed and dumped into a cell unceremoniously. Shego noted with some satisfaction that at least her cell was special. Its walls were lined with steel plating and the doors were clearly reinforced. Not that it would matter normally, but she couldn't use her powers.

After Kim Possible had defeated her yet again, this time by kicking her into an electrified transmitting tower, her powers had been temporarily drained. Long before they had recovered she had found herself on the receiving end of a needle full of sedative. Even though her healing powers were strong enough to keep her from becoming fully unconscious she was nevertheless totally helpless for several weeks. When she awoke from the drug induced stupor her hands had been encased in a new set of restraining gloves.

Global Justice had tried to inhibit her powers before on many occasions. Their last attempt had nearly succeeded and indeed their current attempt was predicated on the same theory. A set of steel gauntlets filled with a ceramic designed to resist her plasma powers prevented her from melting through anything. Last time the system failed because the ceramic was too brittle and Shego had been able to break it by repeatedly slamming her fists against the wall. A tiny crack was all it took for her plasma to melt through the steel outer casing.

However, this time the ceramic filling on her metal gloves was some kind of gooey foamy substance. Even when she powered up her plasma abilities to their fullest potential the material was utterly unresponsive.

Shego let fly a powerful punch against the wall, but only succeeded in jarring her own bones. The gauntlet was nearly as thick as the plating on the wall. Several more gong like sounds reverberated through the tiny cell as she delivered a series of rapid stinging blows to the wall. At least she could relieve her stress even if escape seemed to be impossible.

The worst part of it was, strangely enough, that she had no idea where Dr. Drakken had been taken. Even though her employer was often annoying and had a tendency to display a child like petulance, he was still brilliant in his own way. Shego prided herself on her innate skepticism, but even she had been impressed by his army of Diablo robots.

Even more than any attachment to Drakken, Shego immensely enjoyed her current line of employment. Before the comet had bestowed super powers upon her she had never been able to imagine herself as a drab cubical worker. Shego needed freedom from the normal conventions of society to feel like herself. She didn't commit crimes for profit, other than what she needed to live comfortably, nor for power or glory, those were Dr. D's things. No, it was the thrill that she valued the most.

Now she wasn't committing any crimes at all, except maybe a crime against fashion with her orange jumpsuit. Shego pounded on the wall some more and then the door until finally wearing herself out slightly. Her gauntlets still appeared to be unscathed, though slightly scuffed. At this rate she might wear through them in about fifty years.

Lockdown was sounded and the lights in the complex went dim. Sleep would bring a slight respite to the intense boredom for a few hours at least. Shego was actually looking forward to the prospect of her many trials. Every time they moved her was another opportunity to escape after all. Hopefully being wanted in eleven nations would finally start paying off. At the very least she could take the stand and rant for hours on end like the other high profile criminals often did.

Shego's ninja senses suddenly picked up as she realized someone was sneaking around outside her door. Correction, someone who was incredibly bad at sneaking around was raising a ruckus outside her door.

"Shego?" A familiar voice whispered questioningly.

"Dr. D?" Shego replied incredulously.

"Stand back Shego," Drakken said in a normal voice before cutting off sharply as he realized he was making too much noise. Shego rolled her eyes with exasperation when suddenly a tiny red beam sliced her door neatly along the hinges. She quickly caught the heavy metal as it twisted on the lock and prevented it from banging noisily against the wall.

"Careless much?" She whispered scathingly.

"Sorry," Drakken replied. "I did get you out though."

Shego suddenly realized that he had and found herself mightily impressed. "Where did you get a laser cutter from?" she asked.

"I had it hidden on me," Drakken said indicating his arm. Shego noticed he was bleeding quite a bit.

"Can you do something about these?" she asked, gesturing with her hands.

"Hold still," Drakken instructed. He carefully sliced off the tip of the gauntlet and then pulled out the soft ceramic material inside until the end of her forefinger was exposed. That was all that Shego needed. Plasma erupted out of her finger and consumed the metal casing of the gauntlets. Then all she had to do was brush the soft material that suppressed her powers off of her hands.

"All right Dr. D, let's get out of this rat hole," Shego said smugly. With a single swipe she ripped open the wall in front of her and made a beeline toward the next wall. Drakken followed along behind her and before the guards even realized what was happening they were gone.

* * *

James Possible groaned and lashed out at the clock that was emitting an annoying buzzing sound, at 7 A.M. on a Saturday morning no less. The next thing he knew he was laying in a twisted heap at the side of the bed completely woken up. He needed to work on his near-sleep depth perception.

After struggling to his feet he noticed that Anne was already up and gone. Hopefully she would have some coffee already prepared. Whichever one of them got up first usually fixed coffee. James noticed that the house was still silent as he descended the stairs so he vaguely noted to himself that the twins must still be asleep.

Anne had indeed made coffee and was enjoying a big mug of it while standing by the patio door so she could look at something outside. He made his was sluggishly over and poured himself a cup before moving to join her.

"Look at that hon, they're at it again," Anne said softly as he brushed up against her.

Outside in the brisk early morning air was Kim and Ron in the middle of a fierce sparring match. Both teens were jabbing and dodging rather skillfully, but it only took a minute of observation to realize that Ron was getting the bad end of the bout.

"That's my Kimmie," James said with satisfaction as Ron continued to give up ground as he furiously attempted to block Kim's attacks.

"They've been at it for two hours already," Anne said. "Ron's complaining about the early hour woke me up."

"Speaking of early hours…" James said, intending to complain about the alarm clock. He cut off in mid sentence as Ron suddenly began staging a comeback. His movements became more erratic and he started using his feet in odd attacks. His dodging also seemed to be less planned and more accidental.

"Ron has a burst of talent every now and then," Anne explained as Kim was suddenly forced to hold her ground against him. Kim had apparently been holding some reserves of her own because even with Ron in comeback mode she was still slapping his attacks aside with ease. She slapped aside both of his hands at the same time and with one fluid motion pinned them to his side.

"Can't stop a possible," James said happily. His smirk turned to opened mouthed shock as Kim moved in and kissed Ron deeply on the lips, unaware that her parents were watching.

Anne laughed softly, "Maybe Ron wasn't trying so hard to win after all."

James continued to sputter uncontrollably as the two teens walked back toward the house. He finally managed to take on a stern expression as they walked through the door.

"Early morning Kimmie?" he asked firmly.

Kim turned bright red as she realized that they had been caught. "Uh- yeah Dad, something like that," she said.

Ron looked like he wanted to run away and hide too. "Badical mornin' Mr. Dr. P," he said sheepishly.

"Come on and help me with breakfast James," Anne said lightly. "And stop making that scary face."

"So how was practice Kim?" James asked, still in a serious tone. "I hope you didn't go easy on Ronald…at all."

"Of course I did Dad," Kim said as Anne elbowed James in the ribs repeatedly. "I don't want Ron to get hurt."

"That was the idea," James muttered under his breath, but in a more good-natured way.

Anne let out a little huff and rolled her eyes. "It looked to me like Ron was keeping up with you pretty good out there."

"Well, he can when his Monkey Power kicks in," Kim said casually.

"Monkey Power?" James asked suspiciously.

Kim's hand flew to her mouth. "I mean, uh…uh…"

"KP, you never told them about the Monkey Power?" Ron whispered.

"It didn't come up," Kim replied defensively.

Both parents were looking at her expectantly now. Kim sighed and blew on a loose strand of hair that had fallen down in front of her eyes.

"Remember Monkey Fist?" Kim asked in a sweet "please don't grill me" tone of voice.

"Crazed English aristocrat that hijacked a rocket." James asked.

"Genetic experiment spliced monkey hands and feet." Anne added.

"Yeah, that's the guy," Kim said. "Well, the first time Ron and I met him we went into the jungle to help him find this thing."

"Some kind of artifact right?" Anne said. She tried to keep up with her daughter's hobby, but after so many missions the details got fuzzy. Not only that, but she secretly suspected that Kim didn't recount every tiny detail.

"Monkey statue of sick and wrongness," Ron broke in.

"We recovered the statue, no big," Kim continued. "But then we decided to investigate "Lord Fiske" a little more. Long story short, Ron got zapped by ancient statues with Mystical Monkey Power which, among other things, lets him access instinctual abilities in Monkey Kung Fu."

"The Ronster is Monkey Master," Ron said, throwing in a few fake ninja moves for effect.

"So now he's teaching it to me," Kim said brightly.

"And KP is teaching me…everything else," Ron said.

"I don't know," James said. "Magical Monkey Power…sounds a little far fetched."

"No, no, _Mystical_ Monkey Power Dr. P," Ron said.

"Trust me Dad, I've seen it in action before," Kim said. "It seems to be getting stronger too. Ron has been able to tap into it more ever since Monkey Fist's last attack than he has in the last year combined."

"So, busy day of training scheduled then?" Anne asked as she sat a plate of bacon onto the table.

"No way, we're going to my place to pick up Rufus and then heading over to Felix's house for the day," Ron said excitedly.

"Video game madness Mom," Kim said. "It's totally my treat after Ron spent last Saturday on a shopping bonanza."

"Felix has this badical new game that he's been raving about ever since school let out," Ron added.

"We'd better get going," Kim said as she grabbed some bacon. "Walking everywhere is seriously cutting down on our "on location" time."

"We're getting in great shape though," Ron quipped. They were obviously both well past the point where additional walking would make any noticeable difference in their fitness levels.

Rufus was still a sleepy mole rat when they made it over to Ron's house to collect him. Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable were both still sleeping too so they were careful not to wake them up.

It was mid-morning by the time they made the trek to Felix's house. Of course, they hadn't moved very fast once Kim started holding Ron's hand and snuggling under his arm.

"Hey you guys," Felix said when they entered his room. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to make it."

"Had to walk," Kim said. "The 'rents weren't about to shuttle us around this early in the morning."

"And my ride was busted, remember?" Ron added.

"Right, well, I'm glad you came Kim because this game is for you," Felix said. He rummaged through a pile next to his computer before hauling out the box the game had come in.

"Kung-Fu Kommando?" Kim asked skeptically.

"It's what you do, only virtual," Felix explained. "Your character is a secret agent that infiltrates various lairs and fights villains. I'm almost on the final level, but so far no one has managed to win. The company that owns the game keeps putting up new levels on the Internet as people beat the old ones."

"Sounds awesome," Ron said. "Come on KP, give it a try, I bet you're a natural."

"Ron," Kim whispered tersely so that Felix couldn't hear. "Did you forget about the whole "I tank at games" aspect?"

"If you can beat Motor Ed by accident," Ron whispered back, "Surely you can break out some digital kung fu badness too."

"I'll think about it. Why don't you go first Ron?" Kim suggested sweetly.

"Sure thing KP," Ron said. He took the controls from Felix and hit the start button. Still, he wished that Kim were having more fun. He didn't want her to be bored.

"Don't worry Ron, I'm not bored," Kim said in a whisper, as if reading his mind. "Just like you're not bored when I shop, right."

"Got'cha KP," Ron said with a grin. They enjoyed each other's company regardless of the activity.

BEEP-BEEP-BE-BEEP

"What's the early morning sitch Wade?" Kim asked quickly.

"Kim, Drakken and Shego have…hey, is that Kung-Fu Kommando?" Wade asked excitedly. "I love that game, I'm on the final level right now."

"Hold on Wade, Drakken and Shego have what?" Kim replied.

"Oh, yeah, somehow Drakken and Shego broke out of a GJ top security prison last night. They're baffled as to how Shego managed to use her powers despite a special inhibiting system they were using on her," Wade said.

"Great, I suppose its only a matter of time until they're up to their old tricks again," Kim said.

"I guess," Wade replied nonchalantly.

"Aw, what are you guys worrying about," Felix chimed in, "After the beat down you handed Dr. Drakken on Prom night he'll probably want to take a vacation or something."

"Hey Felix, what level are you on?" Wade asked.

"Third from the top," Felix replied coolly.

"Better catch up," Wade said smugly. "I'm about to force the company to release the next level."

"That's you?" Felix said incredulously. "You're on man, prepare to lose."

"Riiiight," Kim said. "Thanks Wade. Keep us informed."

"Will do Kim," Wade replied as he reached for a joystick.

"I meant on Drakken, not the video game," Kim said.

"Got'cha," Wade replied. The screen went blank. Kim looked at Ron and gave him a small worried smile. His expression told her that he felt the concern that had failed to materialize in either Wade or Felix over the Drakken break out.

"Hey, Felix, maybe we should bail and let you work on that competition with Wade," Ron suggested.

"That's okay, you two can keep playing," Felix said politely.

"No man, really, its cool, KP and I needed some stuff from the place with the things," Ron said nervously. "I expect some serious rank-age on the Kung-Fu game though."

"All right, cool guys. Maybe we can do this again when things are less intense," Felix said. Kim and Ron said their good byes and by the time they left Felix was already loading up the next level.

"You looked like you could use a save," Ron said once they were back on the street.

"It's just that I'm still a little jittery about the whole Drakken thing after…you know…his _last_ scheme," Kim said.

"Hey, you never know, maybe Felix is right and all he wants is some relaxation," Ron said optimistically. "You really handed it to him heavy ya know."

"Somehow I doubt it," Kim replied.

"Yeah," Ron admitted, "Me too."

* * *

"Shego!" Drakken yelled as he pulled on a dolly filled with equipment. "Hurry it up, we're going to miss the window."

"Hold your horses," Shego grumbled. It felt good to be back in her black and green jumpsuit, but Dr. Drakken hadn't even given her time to comb her hair before dragging her out on this foray into some faceless corporate warehouse type place. "You know, we've only been out of jail for about twelve hours Dr. D and you've already come up with a whacked plan."

"Genius doesn't need lots of time Shego," Drakken replied. "Besides, this plan is based on the "teen scene" research I did for the last scheme and I had plenty of time in that tiny cell to think it up."

"Yeah, well, at what point during all this planning did you forget that you can't program a robot worth anything?" Shego asked pointedly. She indicated the rack of human form post-synthodrone robots that Drakken had hastily fabricated back at the time share lair.

"I won't need to program them," Drakken replied. He was hastily plugging wires into one of the supercomputers that was housed in the middle of the room they had effortlessly penetrated. "Those are remote controlled drones."

"Wha? Drones?" Shego said, bewildered. Drakken and robots did not go together. HenchCo software had gotten the synthodrones to run well enough to act as techs and low level lackeys, but they didn't stand a chance in battle against someone like herself or Kim Possible. It would make more sense to use a real human to send them commands in battle. "You're going to pilot these things against the Princess yourself?"

"Not me," Drakken replied, "That's why we're here. Time to patch in to the mainframe just as soon as I load the tracking software."

Shego caught the empty CD case Drakken tossed her after he plugged his machine into one of the mainframe computers. "Kung-Fu Kommando?"

"Quite right Shego," Drakken replied gleefully before pealing off into a deranged laugh. "I've got a special level for the kiddies to play."

* * *

"Unnf," Ron grunted as Kim's fist went whistling by his ear as he dodged at the last second. "No fair KP, you're already better at Monkey Kung Fu than I am."

"So not," Kim replied flippantly. She unleashed a series of attacks that ended in her tickling his side mockingly just like Ron had once done to Monkey Fist during their first battle.

"You're totally a natural KP," Ron said as he sat down heavily on the ground. "I guess that isn't surprising, you were better at unarmed combat at the age of fifteen than most fully trained black ops agents."

"So not the drama," Kim said, blushing. She was used to being praised all the time by strangers, but it was strangely warming to hear it coming from Ron. "You're improving too you know. You'll give the next henchmen we face a real surprise."

"Not ready for Shego yet?" Ron asked teasingly.

Kim laughed since she knew he was just kidding. "First we walk," she replied with a broad smile.

"Come on Ron, let's go inside," Kim said. She offered Ron a hand to help pull him off the ground. They had barely taken two steps toward the backdoor when a shadowy figure leaped off the roof. Kim shoved Ron aside an instant before a metallic foot split the air where his head had just been.

"A synthodrone?" Ron asked as they scrutinized their attacker.

"Super synthodrone," Kim replied as it moved cautiously toward them. "It looks like one of Drakken's, but heavily modified."

"Not to mention that I've never seen one of Drakken's robots perform like that," Ron said. "They're usually too busy shooting themselves or collapsing into synthogoo."

The robot ignored Ron for a moment and leapt into another attack on Kim. She had to dig deep into her various Kung Fu moves to avoid its blows and then launch a counter attack of her own. Kim felt her face sting sharply as a glancing blow got through and then Ron was there at her side adding his own attacks to hers.

"Rufus get clear," Ron said as a roving fist nearly squashed the little mole rat. "You can't help us with this one buddy."

"Thanks Ron," Kim said gratefully as she delivered a stout kick to the robot's knee joint as it was briefly overwhelmed by two opponents. The metallic components grafted onto the synthodrone shattered, but it was not completely disabled. Still, with one leg weakened Kim noticed a definite drop in the machine's performance.

Kim back flipped and delivered an upward kick as she groped in her pant's pocket for her Kimmunicator. She continued to defend with one hand, relying on Ron to take the brunt of the attack, while she called Wade.

The Kimmunicator rang, then it rang again until finally a miffed looking Wade picked up.

"Kim, kinda busy here," he said.

"Wade, under attack here," Kim replied.

"Booyah," Ron yelled suddenly. One of his kicks had gotten through and knocked the robot's head loose. Vital circuitry was exposed and the sharp metal fragments from the twisted components had pierced the protective plastic that contained the synthogoo.

"Oh man, I lost," Wade said. "I was close to beating the final level that time."

"Sorry Wade," Kim said apologetically. "Could you do an analysis on this robot?"

"Sure, just hold the Kimmunicator out and let me scan it," Wade replied. Kim did so until the device beeped to indicate that it had completed. "I'll call you back when I'm done."

"Please and thank you," Kim said as Wade's image blinked off.

"Hicka-bicka-boo?" the tweebs asked as they came running up. The Drs. Possible were also standing out on the patio observing the strange scene.

"Tweebs," Kim said with an annoyed tone, "Normal speak?"

"Can we have the robot?" Jim asked.

"It's major cool," Tim added.

"I guess," Kim said uncertainly. "Just hold off on doing anything to it until Wade calls back, okay?"

"Hoosha," the boys exclaimed together. They began struggling to move the downed machine without damaging it any further.

"Hey little buddy," Ron said as Rufus re-emerged from where he had been hiding.

"Robot, yuk," he said, shaking his head.

"Now boys," Anne called out, "I don't want to find synthogoo stains on the carpet."

"Gotta go," the twins said quickly. They drug the robot around the house, presumably toward the garage.

Kim and Ron went back inside and sat down at the kitchen table to wait for Wade's analysis to finish.

"I see Ron is getting pretty good," Anne said once they were all back inside.

"You guys saw all of that," Ron asked, blushing a bit.

"That was good work Ronald," James affirmed. He started to move off when Anne coughed.

"James," she said warningly.

"But hon," James said pleadingly.

"Now I don't want you encouraging them or the house might _really_ get blown up," Anne said reprovingly.

BEEP-BEEP-BE-BEEP

"Go Wade," Kim said, still smirking at her parent's banter.

"It's definitely a Drakken creation," Wade said. "It looks like he wanted to create a robot capable of fighting you one on one, but didn't want to take the time to build one from scratch. Synthodrones are not able to do much more than an average human when you get right down to it. Drakken put enhancing circuitry on its joints to make it faster, armor in its most delicate places to make it tougher, and some kind of remote control thing to operate it. Apparently he still can't program a robot."

"Remote control? Does that mean you've got a location for us?" Kim asked hopefully.

"Yep, coordinates are already programmed into the jet," Wade said. Outside there was a large shadow accompanied by a rush of air as the Team Possible ride hovered over Kim's house.

"Still rockin' Wade," Kim said happily. "Come on Ron, let's go bust the bad guys."

* * *

"Okay Wade, talk to me," Kim said as she re-entered the cockpit of the jet after having changed into fresh mission clothes. Ron was already sitting there staring out the windows along with Rufus.

"The place my trace went back to is apparently some kind of server center for Zip Corp. software," Wade said. "It's basically just a big warehouse of computers that serve various software suits."

"Drakken running low on lairs?" Ron asked cheekily.

"Does this mean that there aren't any traps or security systems?" Kim asked, ignoring Ron.

"Not unless Drakken installed them himself," Wade said. "Which is doubtful. He still hasn't been out of jail for very long."

"Well, we'll soon find out," Ron said, pointing downward. They had already arrived and were hovering about fifteen feet off the ground.

Moments later they were on the ground and walking toward the big squat building where Wade had traced their killer attack robot control signal to. There was a large plasma burned hole in the side in plain sight.

"Not going the subtle route today," Kim said sardonically as she picked her way through the rubble. Ron followed her while Rufus chattered quietly on his shoulder.

"Oooh, sparkly lights," Ron said with childlike wonder as they moved through the maze of blinking lights and whirring fans of the computer systems.

"So how is plan "Dependent On Too Many Outside Factors," going now?" a sarcastic female voice filtered in from nearby.

"Gah, Shego, really, must you mock me," Drakken's voice responded instantly. "You saw how effective the first one was. If the player hadn't gotten sloppy there on the end."

"Doy, his mother probably had him take out the trash or something," Shego replied. Kim and Ron had snuck in close enough that they could see them standing around a pile of cables. Shego was filing her claw nails while Drakken tried to remove the tangle of cords that had wrapped themselves around him somehow.

"Take out the trash huh?" Kim said, stepping into plain sight. "Sounds like a good idea."

"Kim Possible?" Drakken exclaimed, looking up with alarm. "Shego, keep her busy."

"I thought the idea of this plan was for me to not need to fight this time," Shego replied nonchalantly as she continued to file her glove claws.

"Ah, quite right," Drakken said. One of the robots, which had been standing limp, suddenly straightened up. "Looks like we have a new contestant. Just sit back and watch as I unleash nerd fury Shego."

"Whatever," Shego replied. Whether she was actually bored or just wanted to tweak her boss was still a mystery.

Kim went into a defensive stance as the robot came rushing toward her. She easily deflected its first few attacks before letting herself be driven back. It was her turn to be the distraction today.

"Alright little buddy, its seek and destroy time," Ron said quietly as he set Rufus onto the floor.

"Nuh-nuh, got it," Rufus squeaked. He scampered off as Ron stepped out from behind the equipment he had been hiding behind and promptly ran into Shego.

"Hey there sport," Shego sneered, "You weren't thinking of wrecking Dr. D's equipment while Princess kept the drone busy now were you?"

"So not in the mood Shego," Ron said as he adopted one of his "buffoonish" stances.

Shego laughed derisively, "You've got to be kidding me."

"The buffoon wants to fight?" Drakken chimed in. "I guess, just don't get in the way of the robot Shego."

Shego shrugged and launched herself at a hapless looking Ron. She quickly began to grow suspicious as Ron's usual bag of random seeming tricks continued to evade her handedly. However, before she could put greater thought into it Ron turned tail and ran like usual. He knew that he was still no match for the fierce green skinned warrior.

Shego growled angrily and pursued his fleeing form while unwittingly leaving Drakken alone, still twisted up in a pile of cords. As soon as the two had disappeared out of sight Rufus popped his head out from where he had been hiding and ran toward the mad scientist.

"Hello there little fella," Drakken said sweetly. "You know, you seem familiar for some reason."

"Uh-huh, uh-huh," Rufus said as he jumped nimbly onto Drakken's head before plunging into the pile of cables.

"Hey, stop that, no don't," Drakken began, but before he could do more than twist around Rufus had already started snapping cables into two.

Kim came barreling around the corner at the same time as Ron reappeared on the other side of the isle. They had been leading their respecting opponents in a wide circle through the maze of computer equipment so as to give Rufus plenty of time.

"Rufus, are you done yet?" Ron yelled. Rufus chattered excitedly and gave him a thumbs up sign.

"Then why isn't this thing shutting down?" Kim yelled back as she scooped Rufus up before joining Ron. The robot and Shego continued to close in on them.

"Shego, don't get in the drone's way," Drakken reminded. "Just keep them from running back that way."

Shego rolled her eyes but quit advancing. The robot on the other hand drew menacingly close and prepared to attack. Kim took out her Kimmunicator and hurriedly called Wade. Ron cried out as the robot attacked and tried to take the brunt of its assault so that Kim could get a hold of Wade.

"Problems Wade, Rufus fried Drakken's control but the robot is still coming," Kim explained as she continued to battle one handed.

"I'm on it Kim," Wade replied, his fingers flying furiously across the keyboard.

"Tell your little tech friend to save his energy," Drakken gloated. "The signal is coming from the building's wireless internet so there's no way he can shut down all the various routers it can use before its finished putting the hurt down in your town."

Shego cringed at Drakken's attempt at hip and covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"But if you're not controlling it then who is?" Kim asked, bewildered.

"The top Kung Fu gamer in the country, that's who," Drakken said in his best evil voice.

"Nooooo!" Ron and Wade both said incredulously at the same time.

"What?" Kim asked, still confused.

"Checking," Wade said. "Got it. I can't believe it, the latest level of Kung-Fu Kommando is actually a virtual control program for Drakken's robots. I was playing that level earlier today and…"

"Wade," Kim said sternly. The robot delivered a sweeping kick that sent the Kimmunicator sailing across the room.

"I can't believe that Wade was piloting that first robot," Ron said as he continued to fight. Kim and Ron both slipped into Monkey Kung Fu style to evade the robot as it continued to ramp up its performance. The unpredictable, unorthodox maneuvers of Monkey style seemed to confuse the robot, or more accurately its controller, and allowed the duo to go on the offensive.

"Me either," Kim replied. "I wonder who's controlling this one?"

* * *

"Felix, phone call for you," the feminine voice of Ms. Renton drifted through the door of her son's room.

"Busy Mom," Felix called back. He was twisting in his seat in an effort to win what was turning out to be an exceptionally challenging level. Most of the advanced levels of Kung-Fu Kommando involved getting through scores of enemy ninja so when he saw that this level only contained two objectives he thought it would be easy. He was shocked when they started violating all the rules of the game in an effort to evade him.

"Dear?" Ms. Renton said from the door, phone in hand.

"One sec Mom, this game is totally cheating. That isn't even an allowed move, its like totally random or something," Felix complained.

"Its someone named Wade calling about your friends Kim and Ron. It sounds serious," Ms. Renton said worriedly.

"Okay, let me take it," Felix replied. He pressed the phone to his ear and an instant later dropped his controller.

* * *

"Hey, what's going on?" Shego asked as the robot suddenly stopped moving. Kim and Ron were both breathing hard, their backs against the wall, with the killer robot frozen in place over them.

"Oh…snap," Drakken said.

"Payback time Drakken," Kim said as she and Ron now advanced threateningly on him. Shego jumped between them and her boss with her guard up. Kim had begun trading blows with her when the ceiling exploded and a rope ladder fell through.

"Come Shego, I don't feel like returning to prison so soon," Drakken said smartly.

"Later losers," Shego said. She did a triple back flip to put herself quickly out of Kim's reach and sent a flurry of plasma balls raining down to cover their escape.

"Did you ever notice that everyone who calls us "losers" usually do it right after they just got finished losing…to us." Ron said rhetorically. Rufus hopped up onto his shoulder and nodded vigorously.

"It is a bit cliché," Kim agreed. She stooped over and retrieved the Kimmunicator. "Sitch me Wade."

"Basically, I tracked down the signal of the person controlling the drone. I couldn't shut it off, but I did call him up and ask him to stop," Wade said, satisfaction with himself evident in his voice.

"Great job Wade," Kim said thankfully.

"You'll never guess who it was," Wade said with a smirk.

"Felix!" Ron and Kim both exclaimed as the Kimmunicator's screen split to show the other boy.

"Hi guys, Wade tells me the game wasn't so much a game on your end," Felix said sheepishly.

"We handle killer robots all the time," Kim said casually. "No big really."

"So what was those freaky moves you guys were using. I knew something was fishy when my opponents stopped using Kung Fu," Felix said.

"Oh it was Kung Fu all right," Ron said smugly. "Just not your common garden variety Kung Fu."

"Monkey Kung Fu," Kim said, rolling her eyes as she gave Ron a squeeze with her free arm.

"So which one of us was better?" Wade asked slyly.

"I don't think so guys," Kim replied coolly.

"No wait," Felix said.

"Please, you guys," Wade said.

"We wanna know who won!" the both finished together.

"That's easy," Ron said, returning Kim's hug. "We did."


	5. A Small Problem

Chapter 5 - A Small Problem 

There was nothing moving in the cavernous lair of the man who called himself Professor Dementor as the chronometer display clicked over to midnight. The large open space of his laboratory seemed even more ominous due to the low level security lights that emitted just enough glow to create twisted demonic shadows from otherwise innocuous objects.

"Ah, well done Shego," Dr. Drakken's loud obnoxious voice sounded from one of the access shafts. It was followed by a hasty shushing noise and what sounded like a gloved hand smacking the back of someone's head. A few moments later a grate popped off and the green suit clad form of Shego emerged with Drakken close behind. After she helped him clumsily climb out of the narrow space he clasped his hands behind his back and strode through the empty lair like a conquering general.

"Now phase one of my evil plan will commence…" Drakken cut off his rant unexpectedly and let out a child like squeal of delight. "Lookie, it's a transphasic neurological disrupter."

"Did you actually have a reason for coming here or are you just browsing?" Shego asked sarcastically.

Drakken let out one of his trademark grunts of frustration. "Of course I had a reason," he grumbled as he tossed down the disrupter and continued on through the lab. On a table against the wall was a pyramidal stack of metallic balls. "Here Shego, where is the containment unit?"

"You mean this garbage sack you had me bring?" Shego asked snidely as she held up the black plastic bag.

"Yes the garbage sack," Drakken replied in a sarcastic tone as he snatched it out of her hands. He unceremoniously swept the contents of the table into the bag and synched it up tightly.

"Professor Dementor doesn't realize the true scope of the molecular bonding gas he created. You see Shego, the gas works on a molecular level by changing the nature of the molecule's electromagnetic properties." Drakken explained.

"In English," Shego said.

"They can do more than stick things together," Drakken said gleefully, "Oh yes, much more indeed. Properly modified the gas inside these containers can change other properties of molecules."

"Fine, they're great, whoop-de-do" Shego said with an exasperated tone, "Now can we leave before something goes…"

"HALT," Professor Dementor screamed as he entered the lab. All around the room doors opened and burley henchmen leapt out into attack stance to totally surround Dr. Drakken and Shego.

"Wrong," Shego finished dryly.

"What do you think you are doing?" Dementor asked in a rave.

"Whatever I want," Drakken replied. "Shego, attack!"

The henchmen staggered backwards as Shego's far superior combat abilities drove them back one at a time. Meanwhile Drakken and Dementor were engaged in a verbal attack on each other, which was punctuated with some frenzied openhanded slaps characteristic of two men who knew little about actual fighting.

"You've stolen mine inventions for the last time," Dementor raved.

"Turn about is fair play," Drakken protested, "What about the pan dimensional vortex inducer you stole from me."

"I stole it first," Dementor retorted.

"I planned to steal it before you did," Drakken replied weakly.

"You are a jack of all trades villain," Dementor said. "The vortex inducer is all I ever steal."

"Well…that's…just…" Drakken stuttered as he attempted to find a rebuttal. "SHEGO!"

"We're on our way out Dr. D," Shego replied. She grabbed a henchman as he tried to activate his jetpack and slung him into two of his comrades who were racing to his aid. Next she threw plasma into the nearest door to break it open before grabbing Drakken and his stolen goods. It was easy for the green skinned warrior to outpace their pursuers, even with Drakken slowing them down. The last of them that Dementor saw was a hovercraft disappearing into the night sky.

"Hey there Kimmie-cub," James Possible said as his daughter sat down at the breakfast table after having just come from her loft room. "You look down."

Kim made a noise indicating her disgust. "Its Global Justice, they're being a real pain right now." She replied.

"Really?" James said curiously. "Anything I can do?"

"Not unless you can convince them that it isn't too dangerous to let a civilian have a super suit," Kim replied. "They're pestering me to give it to them."

"Well I had a similar thing happen to me once at the space center," James said. "You see, I wanted to work on my rocket fuel mixture, but the other scientists on the safety board told me that it was too dangerous to take home."

"So what did you do Dad?" Kim asked hopefully.

"I got them to agree to let me take a little bit," James said proudly. "Not enough to do anything but experiment with, but that's all I wanted to do in the first place."

"So not helping," Kim replied. "I need the whole super suit, not just a piece of it."

"Sorry Kim," James said. "That rocket fuel was my own invention anyway. They would've had a hard time forbidding me to keep any of it off premises."

Kim snapped her fingers. "That's it," she exclaimed. "Wade built the suit so if I can't keep it here then he can keep it at his place along with the jet. Thanks Daddy."

"Anytime sweetie," James replied as she ran out and back upstairs.

By the time Kim got back to her bedroom to call Wade the Kimmunicator was already beeping. She dug through a pile of crumpled sheets and flipped it on.

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked.

"I've been monitoring video communications from several of the villains that I've been able to track and found something I thought you should see," Wade said. His image flicked off and was replaced by Professor Dementor.

"Drakken," Dementor shouted, "I demand you give me back mine technology this instant."

"You mean these?" Drakken taunted as he held up two "Bondo" balls. Wade had set the message to split screen so that Kim could watch both deranged scientists at the same time. "It feels positively delightful to be on this side of the theft for a change. I wonder if it felt this good to you when you were gloating about the pan dimensional vortex inducer?"

"I won't forget this Drakken," Dementor promised, his face contorted with anger. "You mark my words, if you don't return my inventions you'll regret it!"

"After that there's about thirty seconds of Drakken laughing," Wade said as the images winked out. "I'm not sure what Drakken thinks he can do with Dementor's molecular cohesion gas, but I'm sure it can't be good."

"Do we have any idea where Drakken's lair is right now?" Kim asked.

"Global Justice took over his known lairs and the time-share lair is confirmed vacant from the last time he used it," Wade replied. "Dr. Director's people think that he's nearly out of resources after the Bueno Naco affair, but I think he's in another hover lair, probably cloaked in high altitude this time instead of sitting out in the middle of the ocean."

"If that's the case he'll be hard to find," Kim said resignedly.

"Well, knowing Drakken he'll probably reveal himself soon as he tries to accomplish whatever plan he stole those Bondo balls for," Wade replied nonchalantly. "I'll keep monitoring the tracking satellites though, just in case."

"Thanks Wade," Kim replied. She shut off the Kimmunicator and jumped off her bed to race back down to the kitchen for breakfast before Ron came over. She had barely taken two steps away from her loft stairs when she ran into her mom.

"Sorry Mom," Kim said hastily.

"What's the hurry Kim?" Ann asked.

"Ron and I have training planned," Kim said. "He had to make breakfast this morning, but then he's coming right over."

"You two sure have been working out a lot," Ann said. "I think you're starting to wear bare patches into the lawn."

Kim's gaze flickered downward for a second. "Ron has a lot of potential, but he's slower at picking things up than I am and he's still got a long way to go," Kim explained.

Ann knew that her daughter had been woken up by the Bueno Naco incident in more ways than one. When she began to see Ron in a different light, as more than just a friend, she had also started to re-evaluate some of her other assumptions about him. One of those was that he could continue to stumble around on luck and reliance on Kim to save him without eventually getting seriously injured.

"Just don't forget to take some breaks and do things together as a couple," Ann admonished. "You're only young once you know."

Kim grinned. "Don't worry mom, training is one of our couple activities just as much as going out for nachos or hitting the mall. Well, actually hitting the mall is more my thing, but Ron likes spending time with me."

"I know, I know, and video games are his thing, but you like spending time with him," Ann finished. She smiled broadly as Kim hurried off. She was so happy that they hadn't tried to change what had made them such good friends, but instead just added more depth to their relationship. Even she and James sometimes had to force themselves to do things together as a couple, like camping or fishing trips, because their jobs kept them apart so often. Kim and Ron on the other hand seemed to both have the rare compatibility that came from deeply shared interests and activities.

By the time Ann made her way downstairs she found Ron had arrived and together they were reading something on the Kimmunicator. She hummed slightly as she noticed that James already had breakfast on the table.

"Great taste hon," Ann remarked to James as she dug into his cooking.

"Don't you want some of this Kimmie?" James asked. He tried to look over his red headed daughter's shoulder to see what she was showing Ron.

"No, I'd better not," Kim said hurriedly. "It's a bit dangerous to eat before exercise involving lots of jumping and tumbling."

"Ah, KP, about that," Ron said sheepishly, "maybe we should wait for a little while."

"Ron, did you eat again?" Kim asked with an exaggerated tone of exasperation.

Before James could say anything else Kim was dragging Ron outside admonishing him about taking better care of himself. Ann laughed softly and tugged James down into the seat next to her.

"Don't worry about it," she said lightly. "Kim was the same way back when she started cheer practice, remember?"

"Ah yes, the cheer obsession," James replied. Kim had practiced non-stop in the run up to getting on the squad and then, much to James' surprise, she redoubled her efforts after getting the coveted position. He watched with a tinge of amazement as Ron, who had been hopelessly clumsy for as long as James had known him, was walking backwards in a measured retreat all the while fending off a blur of fierce jabs from Kim. It was clear that his daughter was making sure that her hyperactivity was being impressed on the willowy blonde.

"Kim," Ron whined, his breathing irregular from exhaustion, "I think we should call it a day, don't you?"

"It can't be that late yet," Kim replied, though she didn't show it quite as much fatigue was beginning to plague her athletic frame as well. Excepting for breaks necessary to watch the twins and eat lunch the two teens had been sparring almost all day.

"Uh, time check KP," Ron said. "I think I just heard your mom pull into the driveway and the sun has already gone down."

"It's really weird," Kim said. Ron followed her into the house where Ann was putting up groceries while the twins ran around frantically. "I was sure that Drakken would try something. Once he starts a scheme it's usually not very long before he goes for his goal."

"Maybe he's trying a more complicated plan again," Ron suggested.

"I hope not," Kim said, shuddering, as she remembered the last complex scheme Drakken had tried to pull off; world conquest with an army of Diablo robots.

"Did you two have a productive day?" Ann asked when she heard the door slide open.

"More like a boring day," Jim piped up.

"Only Kim can turn fighting into a boring routine," Tim added.

"Less sparring, more repetitions," Kim said, shrugging her shoulders.

"My arms and legs are still thanking you," Ron said. Working on technique was much less taxing than sparring while Kim pushed him to his limits.

"Drakken hasn't made his move yet," Kim said. She sat down at the dinner table and picked up the Kimmunicator that had been left sitting there.

Wade's image popped up on the screen. "Great timing Kim, I was just getting ready to call you," Wade said.

"You've got something on Drakken?" Kim asked eagerly.

"Not specifically, but about an hour ago the encrypted military channels started reporting strange activities around Area 5," Wade said.

"Uh, don't you mean area 51?" Ron asked.

"No, Area 5," Wade repeated. "It's a top secret lab developing the next generation of integrated air, ground, and space defense technology. The project is almost finished and ready for launch."

Wade's image was replaced by a basic schematic of a satellite that resembled a bumpy irregular egg.

"This is the main systems module," Wade continued. "This part at least is already finished, but the command and control module is still being perfected, which is why none of them have been launched. Even though the system is being built by several leading companies in the United State's aerospace industry the end user is the United Nations."

"So Drakken wants to deploy some of the weapons pods before the control mechanism is in place so that he can control them himself," Kim surmised.

"Correct," Wade confirmed. "Right now it would be a snap for Drakken to hook up his own homemade control system, but once the designed command system goes into place he would be shut out."

"Why are we only hearing about this now?" Ron asked.

"Top secret, need to know only," Wade said casually.

"No, I mean why are we just now hearing about these 'weird activities' around a top secret government base when Drakken was already known to be on the move," Ron said.

"We still haven't heard about it officially," Wade said. There was a strong breeze outside as the jet landed and went into standby mode. "It was one of those 'we didn't ask for help but we'll take it,' deals."

"Come on Ron, time to nip this scheme before it gets started," Kim said.

"Kimmie, aren't you and Ron going to wait for dinner?" Ann asked when she saw the two teens heading through the door, Kim dragging Ron along by the hand.

"No can do Mrs. Dr. P," Ron said.

"Drakken is on the move Mom," Kim added.

"Be careful kids," Ann said, giving them a small wave as they raced out to the jet. She turned to the twins. "It looks like it's just us until your father gets home."

"We're on our final approach Wade," Kim said. She and Ron had changed into their usual mission clothes during the flight to the East Coast. "What's the current sitch?"

"Drakken is making his move," Wade said anxiously. "Somehow he penetrated the lab even during full lockdown and judging from the radio transmissions I've intercepted the military has lost contact with several levels of the complex. But it's impossible, the defenses are impenetrable in lockdown and the satellite scans I've done show no damage whatsoever. If Drakken is in there he's done it using a technique we've never seen him use before."

"Uh, question, if it's so impenetrable then how are we supposed to get in?" Ron asked.

"I can't help you until you actually get there," Wade said. "The lab's security system is totally off the grid. One hundred percent isolation so there's nothing for me to hack. Even worse, once lockdown goes into effect it lasts for a fixed period of time and can only be overridden by security codes from the civilian side of the defense department. Since the project was accessible by observers from other nations the administration felt the extra security was a must."

"All right," Kim yelled as she opened the door, letting in a blast of air. The jet was hovering over a large building that was surrounded by emergency and military vehicles. "Let's go Ron."

"Is that the Pentagon?" Ron asked as he leaned out into the dark sky.

"Can you think of a better place for a top secret lab?" Kim asked. Ron's eyes widened as he realized she was getting ready to leap out of the plane.

"Uh, KP, shouldn't we land or something?" Ron asked, his words turning into a terrified scream as Kim pushed him out in front of her. She had snapped safety lines on the both of them moments before and with her guidance they reached the ground safely, though Ron ended up in a rather undignified heap.

Before they could even detach their cables several men in military vests surrounded them. A burley man in olive green uniform with three stars on his shoulder emerged from the ranks of soldiers.

"Kim Possible, resourceful as ever," he said brusquely. "I assume you already are aware of the situation here?"

"My arch foe is in your secret lab, right?" Kim replied.

"Then you also know that getting into the lab is impossible," the general said.

"Uh, dude, check her name," Ron said smugly. The general ignored him.

"If you can render any assistance it will be appreciated, but I think you will find this challenge beyond even your considerable abilities Miss Possible," the general said with a gruff voice.

"We'll do our best," Kim said, already jogging away toward the entrance with Ron in tow. She pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"We're coming up on the first obstacle Wade," Kim said briskly. A large thick looking door barred their way.

"Just plug the Kimmunicator into the nearest port and I should be able to hack their system," Wade said confidently.

"Problem, there isn't any access port," Kim replied.

"Scanning," Wade said anxiously. "It looks like the system is not just isolated from the Internet; it's isolated from any point outside the security measures for the lab. I can't hack what can't be physically accessed."

"Then we'll have to do this the hard way," Kim said, her face still determined.

"KP, reality check, that door is totally solid. We don't have anything that can cut through that," Ron said.

"I can do this," Kim said, "Just let me concentrate."

"Kim, do what?" Ron asked, confused, but Kim had already fallen into an unusual stance with her eyes closed as she focused. Ron knew that Kim had assumed a position unique to Monkey Kung Fu, but he didn't understand at all what she hoped to accomplish with it.

After a few seconds Kim took action, her deep green eyes opening sharply, though Ron noticed that they seemed to be unfocused. She leapt along the floor a couple of times to build up speed and slammed into the thick metallic door with both feet. There was a sound of straining metal as the door visibly warped inward. Kim used the door to leverage herself in a backward flip and then assaulted it again with another powerful kick. On the third attack the door groaned and caved inward to crash in a twisted heap onto the floor.

"Kim!" Ron yelled, running up to her. She was shaking slightly and completely winded. "Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine in a minute Ron," Kim said raggedly.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked. Rufus had run out onto Ron's shoulder during the commotion and was staring at her with disbelief too.

"Monkey Kung Fu is very powerful," Kim replied. "Surely you've noticed it before?"

Ron opened his mouth to deny it, but then he remembered how he had inadvertently caused some rather hefty amounts of destruction when he had trained in Japan. Of course, when he had performed such feats it was by accident, but apparently Kim had learned the secrets of the fighting style just by observing his innate talent a few times when his Mystical Monkey Power had surfaced. In retrospect it wasn't at all surprising since Kim had at a young age mastered numerous fighting styles to a degree superior to many individuals who had committed their entire lives to the study of a single style.

"I haven't perfected it yet though," Kim said ruefully. "Using it like that requires I rely on subconscious instinct too much for it to be reliable in a real fight."

"Badical KP," Ron said in an unusually serious tone. With his help Kim steadied herself and together they raced off into the exposed corridor toward Drakken. Neither of them noticed the slack jawed expressions of the soldiers and their commanding officer that had witnessed the entire event.

"Charged net coming up KP," Ron said tersely as they raced down the narrow hall. Kim dug into her pocket and produced one of Wade's lipstick disguised lasers. The electrified metal web slumped to the floor, cut off from its power supply and glowing around the edges where Kim had cut it.

Many other state of the art defense systems consisting of both active and passive deterrents fell to the side thanks to a combination of the two teen's fighting prowess and Wade's inventions. At the end of the twisting trap filled corridor was another, less imposing door.

"Come on Ron, let's hit it together," Kim said.

"You got it KP," Ron said. He watched as Kim bent her knees in preparation for a flying kick and mirrored her actions as best he could. Four feet hit the thin sliding door and caused it to explode inward with Kim and Ron rolling into defensive crouches in anticipation of whatever defenses Dr. Drakken might have waiting for them.

"Dr. D, we've got company," Shego's distinctive voice rang out. She was standing in front of Dr. Drakken's hunched over form as he worked feverishly on one of the many satellite systems that were scattered at regular intervals around the warehouse like space of the lab.

"I'm not finished yet Shego," Dr. Drakken replied. "Hold them off."

"It's the cheerleader and her buffoon," Shego said. She snarled and charged at Kim. "I can guarantee you five minutes."

"I'll handle Shego," Kim yelled as she evaded several shots of green plasma, "Stop Drakken."

"I'm on it Kim," Ron said. He ran to the side and skirted Kim's beginning battle with Shego. Rufus chattered eagerly in Ron's ear. "All right little buddy, you know the drill."

Drakken glanced over his shoulder and grinned as he tapped a small device that was attached to his belt. A half dozen synthodrones stepped out from behind the satellite Drakken was working on and advanced on Ron with glowing energy staff weapons.

Rufus jumped off of Ron's shoulder and scampered toward Drakken as the drones attacked. Ron used the first drone's momentum to toss him into the next two and then he was reliving all the training that Kim had pounded into him. Unfortunately, he quickly discovered that he was still no Kim as the drones steadily pushed him away from his goal.

"Five whole minutes?" Kim taunted. "Don't you think you're overrating yourself?"

"You may be some kind of prodigy, but I've been doing this since before you were in braces Princess," Shego bit back angrily. Her hands flared green again and Kim was forced to parry her blows at the forearm to avoid having her flesh turned to ash.

"So what you're saying is that you're really old," Kim replied mockingly. Shego clenched her jaw and dipped down to deliver a series of kicks to Kim's legs. The red head flipped backward and turned rapidly on her hands to cause her own legs to move in a winnowing effect that rained down blows on Shego, driving her back.

Shego, ever the consummate professional, regrouped instantly and counterattacked with a series of blows that flowed together. Kim attempted to block all of them, but since Shego's attack had begun before she was fully ready a few hits managed to land on her shoulders and torso.

Kim felt her wrist strain under the effort of repelling Shego's glowing fists and silently asked herself if the green skinned woman had always been this strong. Ever since their battle on the rooftop of Bueno Nacho headquarters it seemed like Shego had changed. Before she would taunt and gloat, but now she was a more serious opponent. Kim fell back, giving up ground to slow the pace of the battle in hopes of lengthening her endurance and finding an opening to exploit.

"Aww, is Kimmie running away?" Shego asked in a more familiar mocking tone. She didn't back off of her attack any though, instead pressing forward even harder to keep Kim off balance. Kim realized a split second before she backed up into one of the other satellites. The egg shaped device was open into two main parts with its internal components partially assembled and mostly exposed. She left herself open for a split second and then leapt up as Shego thrust forward suddenly with a plasma charged hand. Kim's hands came to rest on Shego's forearm as her legs slammed together, heels bashing up against each side of Shego's head.

"How long was that?" Kim asked as Shego reeled backwards.

"Long enough," Shego said, her plasma charged claws digging a slab out of the concrete floor. Kim dodged the first two chunks Shego tossed, but she was forced to deliver a bone jarring blow to avoid getting hit in the face by the third.

Ron's chest was heaving with exertion as he clutched the energy staff that he had pilfered from one of the drones and surveyed his situation. Rufus had been forced to hide in a nearby satellite from two drones that Ron couldn't pin down. The device had been reduced to a heap of spare parts by the drone's probing attacks on the little mole rat, but he hadn't been caught yet. The other four drones had kept Ron incredibly busy, even after he got in a lucky shot that pierced the reinforced exoskeletal skins of one of the drones.

Ron glanced over at the ongoing struggle between Shego and his love. As much as he wished he could yell out to KP for help against the untiring drones he recognized that she needed to concentrate on her own fight for once without having to take care of him.

"A-ha," Drakken exclaimed suddenly. "Synthodrones, leave the rodent and help me unplug the satellite from its station."

Ron ducked a pair of fists and tried to sweep the remaining synthodrones that had stayed to fight him off their feet. Instead they grabbed his staff and shattered it in half, knocking him backwards in the process.

"Shego, the gas," Drakken roared as the synthodrones uncoupled the satellite from the cables that had held it to the ground. Shouts filled the corridor indicating that the military had finally gotten its act together and was coming to aid Team Possible.

"I don't think so," Kim said, not understanding what was going on except that it couldn't be good. She kicked a small round metallic object out of Shego's hands as quickly as the dark haired woman produced it. The ball skipped along the ground in the opposite direction from Drakken. Shego and Kim dived toward the escaping orb.

"You don't know when to quit Possible," Shego bit out. "You're going to kill us both if you don't stop right now."

"Like I'm ever going to let you win," Kim retorted. Her hands gripped the slippery smooth surface at the same times as Shego's. Kim twisted to avoid a weak kick as Shego tried to gain the upper hand and bashed her shoulder into the other woman. A faint mechanical whir sounded from inside the device and Shego leaped away frantically. A burst of bluish gas exploded in a dense cloud around Kim who was left holding the sphere.

"What on earth is this stuff?" Kim asked as she brushed the mist away from her.

"Boss, we've got a problem here," Shego said.

"No choice," Drakken said sourly. He pulled out a controller and pushed a couple of buttons. There was an earth shaking impact and the roof of the lab, even buried as deep as it was, began to crumble inward. The satellite that Drakken had been working on was crushed beneath the cave in along with several others. The blue skinned scientist himself barely escaped with the help of a synthodrone.

"You're not getting away again Drakken," Ron shouted. The hole leading to the surface was wide enough that he could see the blinking lights of Drakken's mobile carrier base as it de-cloaked and lowered a capsule in anticipation of retrieving the mad doctor. From the sound of explosions and the scream of jet engines coming from the surface Ron guessed that the military was attacking the ponderous craft.

Suddenly a faint high pitched voice caused Ron's heart to miss a beat. "Ron, help," Kim cried out. He spun around and saw Kim shrinking before his eyes until she was only a few inches tall.

"Kim, what happened," Ron asked frantically as he ran over to where she was and crouched down protectively to shield her from the troops that were finally rushing into the room.

"It was some kind of gas," Kim squeaked. She drew back slightly when Rufus scampered over from where he had been hiding to look curiously at her.

Ron hurriedly dug out his Kimmunicator. "Wade, emergency here." He said.

"Whoa, calm down Ron, what is it?" Wade asked. Ron pointed the Kimmunicator's view screen toward Kim.

"Huge problem," Ron said.

"More like a small problem," Kim replied dryly, "Any suggestions Wade?"

"I'm scanning…done," Wade said. "This is bad guys."

"How bad?" Ron asked anxiously.

"Way bad, at this rate Kim has less than an hour to live," Wade said grimly.

Ron's eyes widened in shock. "No, there has to be a mistake," he said woodenly.

"Right now Kim is so small that air molecules can't interact with her lungs properly," Wade explained quickly. "The gas is still clinging to her on an atomic level and altering the size of the air molecules she breathes, but when that runs out she'll suffocate. Most shrinking or enlarging technology uses highly charged energy fields that can last for long periods of time, but Drakken's gas seems to be designed to be used on inanimate objects, not people."

"Can you reverse it?" Kim asked. Even she looked concerned.

"Not a chance," Wade said sharply. "You've got to go after Drakken, he'll have some kind of reversal agent. I'm sending the jet around, but you've got to hurry. Drakken could cloak his base at any moment."

"Hop on KP," Ron said as a rope ladder dropped down through the hole that Drakken had just escaped through. When she was securely on his shoulder he grabbed onto the ladder and let the jet lift them out of the lab even as he climbed. Below them the soldiers continued securing the facility and all but ignoring the two people that had prevented a complete disaster.

"Ron, stay down there," Wade instructed from the still active Kimmunicator that Ron had reattached to his belt. "I'm going to try to maneuver you over Drakken's base ship."

"Don't worry KP, we'll get you back to your right size again," Ron said over the roar of the wind whipping past them. Wade's remote piloting had brought the Team Possible jet to a position above the lumbering hover base which was starting to cloak. Only sporadic, yet mostly ineffectual impacts from military rockets had kept the stealth feature from completely obscuring their target. Laser bolts that had been directed at incoming rockets now began to track their incoming aircraft.

"I can't get any closer in with these remote controls," Wade said. "You need to get a jet pack Ron."

"No time Wade, the cloak is about to finish taking effect and then we'll never be able to track them in time," Ron replied.

"Ron, don't do anything crazy," Kim said frantically as the blonde teen started to swing back and forth to build up momentum. She tugged on the lock of hair that she was using as a grip to get his attention. "If you jump from this height you'll die."

"No choice KP," Ron said shortly. With one final swing he released his grip on the ladder and plummeted toward the uneven surface of Drakken's ship.

"Ron," Kim yelled frantically as her tiny hands tried to slap him. Rufus grabbed his friend's collar and gave him a shake.

"What happened?" Ron asked dizzily.

"You nearly broke your legs and knocked yourself out," Kim said, "But we made it to Drakken's ship just a few seconds before he finished cloaking it."

Ron shook his head and sat up. Kim didn't have time for him to waste sitting around stunned. He almost groaned in despair though when he saw the thick access hatch that they would have to climb through since going down to the side doors was impossible with the craft in flight.

"I don't think I can do your door kicking thingie," Ron said ruefully.

"You don't need to Ron," Wade's voice came through the still active Kimmunicator. "This is Drakken's base remember? Just plug the Kimmunicator in and we're good to go."

"This place seems really creepy when I'm tiny," Kim whispered as they snuck through the empty halls of the hover base. Rufus chattered in an annoying tone since he was actually still slightly smaller than Kim.

"Okay Wade, next directions," Ron said. Kim marveled that for the first time in a long time Ron was completely serious.

"There should be an access to the ventilation just around the corner," Wade replied. "This base seems to be exactly like Drakken's previous one so with any luck you should be able to gain entrance to the main control center without any problem."

"Thanks Wade," Kim replied for Ron as the lanky teen sprinted for the access point and began prying the grill off of the opening.

"Why…couldn't…Drakken…make…bigger…air…ducts," Ron complained quietly as he felt the rough edges clawing away at his skin.

"They seem pretty big to me," Kim said laughingly. Despite her light tone Ron felt himself flush with self-incrimination at his tactless statement.

"I'm sorry KP," Ron said softly.

"Ron, seriously, stop stressing," Kim said gently. "We've got plenty of time left to get me back to my right size. Just focus on what needs to be done and don't think about anything else."

"I'm picking up just two life signs readings from inside the control room," Wade said.

"Drakken and Shego," Ron said. He leaned over so that Kim and Rufus could see from his shoulders. Drakken was raging into a microphone about damage control measures while his green skinned bodyguard idly filed the claws on her gloves. "We'll avoid them if we can."

"Sorry Ron, no chance," Wade said. "I'm picking up a compound similar to the one that hit Kim, but with enough variances that it must be the reversal formula."

"I see it," Kim said. "Right there, there are two stacks of them in a suspension field."

Sure enough there was a large pyramidal shaped stack of grey metallic spheres floating above some kind of device that was built into the floor which appeared to have been specially designed to keep the balls completely isolated, even from each other judging by the spaces between each ball in the pile.

"Go for the stack of balls closest to you, those should be the ones that will return Kim to normal," Wade said.

"Rufus, you're up," Ron said as he put the Kimmunicator back into one of his hip pockets. The little pink rodent pulled out a laser lipstick and deftly cut a hole in the grate leading into the main chamber. Ron would have done it himself, but when he remembered what happened the last time he used the tool he didn't want to risk it. Instead he made sure that the grate didn't fall into the room by holding onto it as Rufus made the cuts.

"Okay, Drakken isn't paying attention," Ron said. "Hold on tight Kim."

Ron slid out of the duct and twisted during the short fall to the ground enough that he managed to land on his feet in a crouch. He looked over quickly to where Drakken was monitoring some sort of control panel and breathed a sigh of relief that the oblivious madman hadn't heard anything. He turned around to dash toward the stack of balls filled with the enlargement gas.

"We're all clear Kim," Ron said, cutting off with a sharp gasp when he nearly ran face first into the thin green clad form of Shego.

"Look's like that infestation in the ventilation came back," Shego said derisively. "Two little pests and one oversized buffoon."

"Kim, Rufus, make a break for it, I'll hold off Shego," Ron said. Kim looked worried, but she didn't protest when Rufus tugged her off in the direction of the shrinking antidote.

"You have got to be kidding me," Shego said between peels of her sharp high pitched laughter. "You can't take the Princess seriously when she's trying to build your self esteem up loser."

"Quick Shego," Drakken yelled. For once he noticed that wasting time would be a bad idea as Kim and Rufus ran as quickly as small legs could carry them toward their goal. "Don't let Kim Possible return to her normal size!"

"I'm all over it Dr. D," Shego said as she ignited her plasma powers. Ron aimed his counter blows just beneath the green skinned woman's wrists to avoid instant defeat. He saw Shego's eyes widen with disbelief as he ducked beneath her attack and rammed her torso with his shoulder.

Shego leg out a roar of rage while she stumbled backward from the blow and landed in an ungainly heap on the floor. Glowing hands dug pits into the floor as she leveraged herself enough speed to launch a counter attack at Ron.

"So, the klutz finally picked up some moves," Shego said as she hammered home one blow after another that caused Ron to hastily give up ground. "Too bad, you're not even on Kimmie's level, let alone mine."

Ron jumped into the air to avoid a sweeping kick only to realize at the last moment that Shego was just feinting. Shego's real attack, a plasma charged swipe to the head, didn't miss. Ron rolled over and over under the force of the blow until he slammed up against the wall. White light exploded in the front of his skull and his world turned upside down.

"So much for your little friend," Shego taunted. She sprinted for the stack of enlarging gas charged balls where Kim was trying to reach one. Shego swiped at Kim's head, but only managed to knock Rufus aside when he jumped in front of her.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size," Kim exclaimed as she somersaulted backwards onto the bottom ball and then started to run up the stack.

"And you always say that Drakken has cliché lines," Shego snarled before taking another swipe at Kim. Again she missed, but this time she hit the stack of balls, scattering them. Kim evaded several of the metal spheres, but there were too many for her to dodge them all. She groaned, dazed, and tried to regain her bearings.

"Game over Princess," Shego gloated, her hand glowing green to deliver the final blow.

Ron rolled over and shook his throbbing head in an attempt to clear his wobbly vision. He could hear Drakken crowing exultantly in the background, urging Shego on.

"_Kim needs me,_" Ron thought to himself. He rolled over again and this time managed to push himself to his knees. "_She's saved me so many times, but this time she's counting on me."_

Shego's hand was halfway through its descent toward Kim's tiny prone form when a blur of blonde hair impacted her from the side. Shego gritted her teeth at the last second interruption and threw Ron off of her even before they stopped rolling. Much to her surprise the teen nimbly raked his hands across the smooth metal floor and used the momentum of her toss to propel himself to his feet. Shego could have sworn that there was a slight bluish twinkle in the blonde's eyes as he immediately rebounded at her with an attack.

Muscles strained for the first time during Shego's battle as Ron's seemingly random attacks wove themselves into a flawless tapestry of unarmed combat. Every time she thought a hole in his defenses opened she found her counterattack being thrown aside.

Ron felt like his arms and legs were about to fall off of his body they were aching so much from pushing himself to his limits without reprieve. Even though he was in excellent shape, as the time he switched bodies with Kim had proven, his movements were still far less efficient than his sleek opponent's. As a result he realized that he was going to tire much more quickly.

"What's the matter?" Shego asked snidely as she finally felt the satisfying feeling of yielding flesh connecting to her gloved fist. "Where did all that energy go?"

"It's not over yet," Ron said stubbornly.

"It's so over," Shego said mockingly. She charged her gloves with plasma, but instead of a fist she extended her fingers straight out like a claw with the intent of stabbing Ron through.

A blur of red connected with her, sending her sprawling, even before she could start to deliver the blow. Kim was back to her normal size.

"The Princess?" Shego moaned. "Where did she come from?"

"Hello?" Drakken yelled. "What do you think I've been screaming about all this time? You let Kim Possible get to the modified Bondo balls!"

"To be honest I block out half of what you say," Shego muttered to herself.

"Ron are you okay?" Kim asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Ron said, ignoring some minor aches and pains. His pants suddenly fell to the floor. "Er, situation normal."

"Then let's get out of here before this place blows," Kim said, mirth dancing in her eyes as Ron yanked his errant trousers back into place.

"My base is going to explode?" Drakken shrieked.

Kim smirked and pointed at one of the numerous control panels that were scattered around the room. Her Kimmunicator was plugged into one of them and the monitor above it was ticking through a self-destruct countdown.

"Get in the escape pod," Shego growled as Kim disappeared after Ron.

"Do we have a way out of here Ron?" Kim asked. She saw that he was already on his Kimmunicator talking to Wade. Rufus poked his head out of one of Kim's pockets, but he didn't run around since he was still groggy from earlier.

"Wade has the jet waiting for us at the rear exit," Ron said. Thankfully the layout of Drakken's base was the same as the last one they had taken down so the route was fairly familiar.

Five minutes later they had made it to the exit and boarded the hovering jet that was waiting for them courtesy of Wade. They hadn't even made it over the horizon before there was a brilliant explosion followed by a weak burst of random energy emissions as the fusion core in Drakken's hover base finally overloaded its capacitors.

"I'm glad you're back to normal KP," Ron said softly once they were settled into their seats for the flight back to Middleton.

"Me too," Kim replied. "I'm really proud of you Ron. You infiltrated the base, fought Shego, and gave me enough time to blow up Drakken's last known lair."

"It's from years of honing my distraction skills," Ron said with fake egotism.

"Well, I'm certainly distracted," Kim said. Ron's eyes turned up as he melted into her kiss. It had turned out to be a very good day after all.

Author's note: I have no idea when I'll be updating this story again. It all depends on how much free time I have (almost none for the foreseeable future). I hope this was an enjoyable chapter for everyone while we await the new season that is coming at some point in the mid-term future hopefully.


End file.
